Cardboard Cutouts
by yourdorkalways
Summary: Memories served as a reminder that after nearly eight years, they've changed for the better. So when they go through a box of dusty pictures, old gifts and crinkled letters, they're supposed to smile. But she can't. He can't either. They don't know why.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ya'll_! :D Again! So here is the new multi-chap story I've made you guys wait a bajillion and a half years for, so sorry sorry sorry _sorry_. I've seriously been working on this for probably 2 or 3 months already, I just didn't want to publish it until later because THIS STORY WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. Kudos to future-fic writers, man. I know this first chapter isn't very lengthy, but a lot of the future chapters that have flashbacks included are probably almost twice as long as this, so don't worry please!

Anyway, this story was requested by the lovely _GGB _and he/she originally requested a Mike/Tina/Artie love triangle, but once I started writing my ideas went all coo-coo bananas and basically, this story isn't very MikeTinaArtie love triangly, so I'm so sorry GGB if this wasn't what you wanted, but I still hope you enjoy! As well as all of you guys. Gah, so excited to start this! :D I hope you guys like this and just yeah. Enjoy. By the way, I'm trying out different writing styles so *excuse me* if my writing has changed a lot, both in good and bad ways. Still, hope you like. ;) Also special thanks to _Ritter Sport _and _CandyCane 23049 _for helping me figure out some stuff. :D If I haven't mentioned your name, don't worry! There'll be lotsss of chapters where I'll be able to do so. Last thing, this is a futurefic as said on the summary and this'll have a good dose of OCs so sorry if you aren't a big fan! Okay, yeah, _I do not own Glee. _

* * *

**Cardboard Cut Outs**, Chapter 1  
_"Memory is a way of holding onto the things you love, the things you are, the things you never want to lose."_

_

* * *

_

Beads of sweats mounted his tan face as his heart furiously pounded from the great movement of his legs and limbs. His dark gray sweat pants and slightly oversized hoodie consumed his limber body, and it definitely did not discourage his heavy perspiration at all. Even after dancing for at least a decade, he still hadn't adapted to the extreme labor of dance. Caught in his movement, the time had been the last thing on his mind.

"Mr. Ch-Chang, I think it's t-time to go now," the eight-year-old informed innocently pointing to the clock.

He quickly gleamed at the clock realizing how fast time had passed. "Oh, right. Sorry guys, I lost track of time again! Thanks Jessica. I get kind of carried away dancing with you guys," he kindly announced to the class of young dancers. "You guys can go now. I'll see you next week!"

Before departing, the class which primarily consisted of seven-year-olds went up to Mike and affectionately capered onto him, each one taking turns for their regular hugs. They always managed to leave a smile on his face at the end of the day.

The last one of the kids to stay in the studio room was Jessica. She always left quite an impression to Mike. Well, to anyone that is. She had little friends from their hip-hop class and was often made fun of due to her evident stutter and most of the time, he'd have to scold some of the rascals for being way too harsh on the girl. He always thought she was sweet though, and seemed to be one of the more focused ones of the bunch. It was always a nice sight to see a kid pursuing something they want to do, but he couldn't deny how uncomfortable she'd make him feel when she opened her mouth.

He wasn't being mean or anything; it's just she reminded him so much of .. her. From the way her incessant habit scared everyone off to the way her long, silky black hair served as a barrier between her eyes and the rest of the world. Over time he was convinced that they both looked exactly alike, but he was pretty sure they didn't look similar at all. She just kind of served as a remaining yet distraught memory for him.

"Hi Jessica!" he warmly greeted the tiny girl. "Are your parents going to pick you up? I wanted to ask them something."

The young Asian girl stopped in the midst of her packing to stare at him. "Y-Yeah, they're outside. How c-come?"

The apprehension in her voice could be easily recognized. He almost forgot how much more difficult it was to conceal emotions when you're that young. When you're older, you kind of get the hang of it. "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble. I just wanted to see if you wanted to enroll in the hip hop class with the bigger kids. I think you're really good."

Her extended smile made him chuckle, but suddenly her gaze fell down to the wooden flooring. "I d-don't think I can do i-it .."

"Why not?" crouching down to sit on the floor next to her.

"I d-don't know Mr. Chang. But I h-have to go, my mommy and daddy are outside. B-Bye!" Heaving her short arms around his clammy neck, she left before he could even stop her. Although he was more than a little disappointed, he knew it'd take a while for her to build up her confidence like some others he'd known.

* * *

After gathering all his belongings from his dance studio, he ambled into the room where all the other instructors had been lounging around. Everyone greeted him politely as equally exhausted.

"Hey Mike!" the group of dancers warmly hailed.

He kindly waved his hand to all of them, smiling meekly. "Hey guys."

"Isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Martin asked aloud, causing the rest to pause conspicuously for a response.

Right. _His birthday_. "Yeah, actually it is," scratching his head shyly.

"How old are you turning?"

"Um .." Although he immediately knew the appropriate response to that question, he didn't really want to hear him say it verbally. "26."

"So do you have any plans?"

He thought quietly to himself. "Probably just eating out with family or friends. Birthdays aren't a big thing to me."

"Well we hope you have fun Mike."

Relieved that a chaotic riot over his frivolous birthday plans did not break out, he replied back with an appreciative smile, pulling out a plastic chair. "Thanks."

To be perfectly honest, he wasn't even sure if his so-called "plans" were even true. Lately, all he ever did at home and on his spare time was sleep, be sleepy, be tired, or wake up from either of those choices. When it came to friends, he had them, yeah, but he'd usually bail on them due to dance practice. As for dating, he'd been on dates of course, but that usually ended after the fourth date or an unintended night of foreplay.

He never thought he'd be the one to say this, but being a slut was so much easier. Than actually investing time on something real, that is. After high school, personal life just didn't seem all too important as it seemed to be.

"Hi Mike," a feminine voice interrupting his train of thought. "So I heard it's your birthday tomorrow."

He looked up only to find the main contemporary dance instructor hovering over him. "Oh, hey Erin. And yeah, it's my birthday tomorrow."

The petite girl grabbed a seat right next to his. "I heard you're not doing much for it though."

He instantly knew where this conversation was going. "Well, you heard right. I might just see my family or friends, nothing too special."

A playful grin befell on Erin's face. "Did you want to, maybe, do something tomorrow then?" Mike eyed her blankly, incompetent of finding the proper response.

Mike settled on the idea of him and Erin 'dating,' if 'dating' was the same equivalent of movie dates and occasional one-night stands.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't the most proud of his inexorable routines with women, but like he said before, anything real was just way too time-consuming, especially since anything close to real seemed completely out of reach. It kind of blows having to recognize that the only girl he'd really ever loved had been in high school and basically dumped him for another guy.

Figuring out just what to say, he began with a, "Thanks Erin but I don't know. I haven't really spent time with my family or friends so I might just go see them." The idea hadn't really emerged in his mind earlier, but he probably _should _see them. "But thanks for the offer. We should hang out another time though."

Obviously displeased, she rocketed from her seat and muttered, "Yeah, another time."

It always made him feel bad knowing how much she liked him. She'd always insist on them devoting more time for one another and to go out on more dates, and her interest in having a real relationship with him wouldn't surprise him one bit. Erin was cool, definitely, and she was pretty cute. She had tan skin and had coats of extensive, shiny dark hair. Her petite yet extremely fit frame never seemed to disappoint .. in many ways, and she smelled good all the time, which was almost always hard to find when you were a dance instructor. That was a definite plus.

But still. _Her. _Ever since they broke up by the end of junior year, he'd still manage to compare all the most appealing women with her. It was like a never-ending cycle. He thought this annoying habit of his would've worn off after graduating, but it still maintained in the same position. Then days passed and months went by, which not too shortly transitioned to years and still, it seemed impossible for him to find any other girl as attractive physically and personality-wise as her.

But then the menacing realization goes right through him every time. That comparing a grown woman to the vague image of a teenage girl is ridiculous.

They're not in high school anymore. She's not in high school anymore. _He's _not in high school anymore. And apparently, life has to move on. He just wish he knew that when life was revolved around minimum GPA's and high school sweethearts, though for some reason, it still seemed high school romances were still living in the back of his head.

* * *

Finally after a long days' worth of work, laying on his mauve, firm couch never seemed so incredible. He sluggishly kicked his sneakers off promptly closing his eyes.

Sleeping was so easy in his apartment. He lived alone, so noise was never a problem. Though he had to admit, living alone for so long made him feel _lonely. _This would also rightfully explain all his trashy promiscuity he'd had after moving out of his parents' house. The things his mother would say if she ever found out what a slut her son was.

He checked his black metallic alarm clock that read the numbers 10:41. Minutes away from drifting into another desolate sleep, the urgent ringing of his cell phone snapped him out of his trance.

It was an unfamiliar number and he was more than hesitant to answer it. The area code didn't match either.

"Hello?" tiredly answering, furtively cursing whoever the person was on the other line.

"Mike?" The familiar masculine voice left him in shock. Once he recognized who had miraculously reached out to him, a smile crept onto his face. "Bro, how long has it been? Almost 10 years or something? I missed you."

"Matt .. Rutherford? How'd you get my number?" suddenly awake.

"So much for the greeting, huh? Finn though. Finn Hudson." When was the last time he'd actually seen Finn, and why would he have his number? This was a painfully obvious sign he had to catch up with his friends.

"Sorry Matt, just surprised. I miss you too though. Where you calling from? Area code's weird."

"Remember when I moved to Kentucky?"

Mike gasped in understanding. "That makes sense."

"Well hey man, I'm in town for a couple of days and I just wanted to see if you wanted to catch up. I'm free any day but you're probably tired from your dancing career, am I right?"

He chuckled. "Actually, you know I'm free tomorrow. Where're you staying at?"

"Some hotel in Lima. You're still in Ohio though right? I'd sound stupid if you lived in New York or somethin'."

"Nah, I still live in Ohio. But alright. Just give me the place and time."

Matt was seconds in silence while thinking of a proper response. "There's this restaurant I heard that's pretty good. My treat. Even if I don't know what it's called exactly, I'll text you the address once I find out."

"Sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! :D Thank you to all of those who reviewed from the first chapter. It still means so much to me getting great feedback. I swear, my heart literally beats a 30598235 times faster everytime I see there's a review for one of my stories. O: Here's chapter 2 for you all. This story will definitely have a much slower, nicer pace than SC&SS because, well, I'm trying my best to improve as a writer so yeah. Lots of character development involved and backstory, so please don't get bored and I promise the future chapters will be the kind of drama you've all been waiting for, hahaha. ;D I hope all of you enjoy! _I do not own Glee. _

_

* * *

_

**Cardboard Cut Outs**, Chapter 2  
_"Memories needed to remain memories because that's all they would ever be .."_

_

* * *

_

"Honey, you okay?"

Breaking the steady silence she was subdued in, the abrupt voice led her back to her feet. "Oh, sorry mom. I was just looking through some old stuff."

Her mother nodded empathetically. "No worries. I'll just leave you alone now." As she made her way out of the cluttered room, she looked back for a brief moment. "Oh, and sweetie, we're still on for dinner reservations right?"

She looked back at her mom, grinning sincerely. "Of course. I'm just um, moving my things around."

"There's no rush. We can go whenever you're ready."

"I'll be done in a bit so we can go soon."

Just as Mrs. Cohen-Chang headed toward the hallway she sneaked in her last words. "Glad to have you back home T. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask."

The consistent pain she'd adapted inside went on a high for a couple of seconds but she just smiled back. "Thanks for letting me move back in mom. I really appreciate it. See you in a bit."

After the brief interruption of her beloved mother, she sulked in her silent grief. She's not sure how she ended up in her mess of a situation. When she was younger, she swore to herself she wouldn't be one of those women you see on television that make you fear growing up. Where unsuccessful dreams, undecided engagements and living arrangements summed up your life. Because if she wasn't mistaken, that's exactly what her life had grown to consist of.

She continued going through old memories from unpacking all her belongings into the spacious guest room. Lately, her attention-span on things had been on a short thread. There were just way too many things happening around her that the problems running _in_side of her had been left kept unnoticed.

As she scavenged through her the identical boxes, she found one that seemed untouched for years. The brown cardboard box that had easily caught her attention was really the only one that had a sensible label on it that was also readable.

_Memories. _Oh, how expansive her creativity was during high school. It was weird seeing how her letters curved in noticeably on the very ends in comparison to the way her hand-writing is now. Her hand-writing now hadn't transformed much from then on, though. Now it consisted of plain, straight lines. She was determined that if she cared so much how her lettering actually looked like, it could look like how it used to.

One of the first things she took out of the sentimental box were her senior portraits. That year, she'd highlighted streaks of her hair a cotton-candy pink. She fondled with her locks after seeing this, jet-black hair in hand without any funky colors encased in them. She remembered how she and Mercedes Jones would go to the local store, deciding on which of the colors she'd use on her hair for that month. Thinking about her old friend, she probably should check up on how she's doing. If she was in Lima, that is.

The next thing she'd found was a group picture of Glee club that had surprisingly not been defaced.

At the time, they were juniors. She genuinely giggled at the sight of Kurt Hummel's wardrobe which consisted of a cashmere sweater, a bright purple Argyle tie and a black pleated skirt. Of course. Finn was clutching onto Rachel's tiny waist surely. The rest of the Glee clubbers' expressions left a nostalgic smile on Tina's face, memories flooding back at her.

Then as her eyes wandered observantly around the picture, she spotted the only writing that had been laid on the glossy photo. Beside it were their laced fingers in one another, his lips gently touching her cheek, the corners of her mouths extending effortlessly across her face, as her eyes lit with contentment. That portion had a big, obnoxious red arrow and a circle around it that was the same inky red color as the writing.

"_Hey babe. Do you know these people? They're so cute together, it's kind of hard to look at (not really). Especially the girl. Would you be mad if I said she was the prettiest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen? HEY, stop making that face you're making right now. You know, the one you make when I say you're beautiful. Because even though you say you hate it and that you don't believe it, I think you're just lying or being insanely humble. Can't you just be more of a show-off? So I don't look like such an ass when I tell random strangers I have the prettiest girlfriend in the world?" _

She felt her heart drop down to her feet.

"_Whoa, okay. I didn't know how long this note was going to be. It's practically taking up half of the picture and is almost covering our amazing faces. I just wanted to say that I'm happy to have you. Well, not really. I'm so extremely glad and grateful to have you. And I hope when we read this together in 50 years, you don't dump me because you think I'm weird. That wouldn't be good. But I love you if you didn't know that. And if you didn't know that, shame on you. 5/21/11. 0715101039, Mike."_

Taking a deep breath in, her eyes veered away from the box of memories to anything but.

July 15, 2010 at 10:39 AM was the date she thought she'd hold onto with her dear life. Now, they just looked like a bunch of random digits put into one as if a lazy math teacher wrote an equation and forgot the math operations. Even if she had remembered that date right to the core, she knew that the importance of those numbers would be the same equivalence to a pair of jumbled, numerical figures. Why couldn't love be as simple as it was then? More importantly, why did she have to make things seem more complicated than necessary when she was so young?

Flicking the photo out of her hands in longing, she fell to her rear and sat on the dusty, mahogany flooring. The last thing she needed were a bunch of useless tears over a love she'd somehow drifted away from almost eight years ago.

Thinking the pain would stop after eyeing the picture for nearly 10 minutes, she was wrong. The crumpled photo that lay right beneath it showed Tina and her deceased father during her high school graduation, his limp arms gently hugging hers. Even if she's mended through his death within the past year, she'd do anything to have him back. She'd do anything to have at least one sensible man in her life.

That was the moment the concealed tears released, dancing over her face covered in Target foundation and a rosy blush.

Her arms fell to the ground, trying to maintain a quiet whimper so she would be left unnoticed to her mother.

It was already enough that she brought her back into the house. There wasn't any legitimate reason for her to do that _and _console her so-called strong-willed daughter at the same time. That's why she planned to move in her with her in the first place; she needed to find herself again, and in cases like this which were _most _cases, she had to shut up and a maintain a resilient attitude.

Collecting herself almost immediately, she stood on her leather high-heeled boots, dabbing the tears from her cheeks. She breathed in carefully as she moved her box of memories into the corner of the room. Anything to remind her of how much life had changed needed to be held aside. Memories needed to remain memories because that's all they would ever be, no matter how much she wanted them to gain some scarce importance.

When she walked into the quiet room, she found her mother productively hanging her clothes into the roomy closet she had. There was slight smile she had on her face. That's when she realized how envious she truly was of her mom. She wished she could have content moments alone like that. "Hey, I'm ready."

Caught off guard she stared back at her. "Oh okay. Let me just get my purse."

Her mother jogged to the suede couch, showing off her outfit for the day: dark-washed denim jeans with a pretty, lime green sweater and had a pair of one-inch textured heels, showing the true potential of her mile long legs. She was always kind of secretly jealous of her mother. Even after the ripened age of 43, she looked amazing.

"Are we eating at Ramona's today?"

"Actually, I wanted to try this new restaurant five streets up from Ramona's. That okay with you?"

She didn't know why but she couldn't completely settle on the idea of eating anywhere but Ramona's. It'd been her and her parents' spot for everything. But she didn't make this apparent to her mother. She was only trying to help. "Yeah, sure."

Her hesitation could be easily noticed though. "I mean we can go to Ramona's if you want. I'd be okay with that too -"

"No mom, it's fine," interrupting. There wasn't any need to argue about something as small as restaurant choice.

"Okay."

* * *

The variation of orange, yellow and brown autumn leaves flew carelessly in the wind as she loomed her head through the moving vehicle. Not in a million years did she ever think she'd miss this place.

_Lima_. Sweet, sweet Lima.

The place no one really cared about the shenanigans in your life, either because you weren't important enough or they just genuinely didn't give a crap. For once, that's exactly what she needed.

As she stepped out of the vehicle, the first thing that she couldn't help but notice was this gaudy, conspicuous sign that read 'The Broken-Hearted Remedy.' Little pink hearts surrounded the cherry-colored lettering. And to her dismay, a large excited smile was plastered on her mother's face. "Here it is!"

She couldn't help but giggle at how painfully obvious her mother's motives were. "Really mom? 'The Broken-Hearted Remedy?'"

"Hey, no need to judge. Let's just see if this place is as remedious as people say it is."

"Remedious isn't a word."

She rolled her eyes in resentment. "Whatever, my sweet, sweet daughter. Now give me your arm so we can go in together before I cut it off." She voluntarily offered her arm, linking with one another. Though she was almost certain the only kind of remedy this place supplied were loads of calories and excessive amounts of creamy dip on the side, it was nice being where she belonged. Tina was at home.

"Hi, reservations for Lauren Cohen-Chang?" her mother beamed brightly to the waiter. He eyed the long list, finally crossing off what was probably her name.

"Ah, okay. You two may come this way." Politely swaying his arm, he directed the two of them to one of the many opened sections.

The place was pretty. Then again, it kind of had to be. It _is _a restaurant devoted to making the painful feel a little more painless, so at the very least it had to be somewhat appealing. The walls were a kind of Earthy, bronze color and were well-lit with dangling chandeliers for each room. The chairs they comfortably rested on had a plum-colored velvet exterior. Just the place itself screamed comfort. There was no way in hell you couldn't feel relaxed and serene in a room like that.

"So what were you thinking of ordering T?" insightfully scanning the decorative menu.

"Am I allowed to get .. everything?" she jokingly retorted.

Lauren chuckled. "Maybe not everything, but get whatever you'd like. My treat. "

Tina grinned admiringly. "I won't object."

Not too shortly after, a waiter dressed in a clean, white button up and a maroon apron around his waist came dashing in next to them. "Hello ladies, how are you two doing today? Are you ready to order or would you two like some more time?"

They looked at each other waiting for someone to answer. "Oh, um, I think we're ready. Do you think you can.. -"

Both her mom and the waiter stared at the now-speechless Tina curiously.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Tina, are you okay?"

Suddenly the image of her memory box came to mind as she saw a tall figure with gelled, black hair occupying one of the tables alone. He had on a navy blue V-neck and dark jeans covering his long legs. The muscles he possessed as a teenager were nicely maintained. He stared idly at the table, hands grasping each other. It seemed like he was waiting for another person. A girl, maybe.

Realizing how distracted she'd been by whom she'd seen, she whipped her head refocusing on what she needed to order. Food. _Right. _"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I'm fine, I just .. saw .. Oh, okay, yeah, I'll buy, I mean get, I'll get a salad for now."

"Are you sure honey?"

"Yeah, I haven't been eating much vegetables lately so yeah, I'm set on the salad for now."

The waiter chuckled lightly at her response. "Not about the salad. About _you_."

_Wait, why are we talking about salad again? _She absently deliberated. Her attention span had now minimized to the size of her mother's favorite I'm-a-20-year-old-college-girl dress. It was him. Not just "oh yeah, him." _Him._

"Sorry – David, was it? Do you think we can get another moment or so?"

The waiter nodded patiently, looking for another table to serve.

"Tina are you alright? Seriously honey, you look ten times paler."

"Huh? I do?" She consistently drifted from her ambiguous thoughts to reality. Though for once, there wasn't much of a difference between the two.

Finally, her mother stared at the same direction she'd been neglectfully staring at for the past five minutes, squinting her eyes paying close attention to the object of her daughter's affection. Her head abruptly snapped back to stare at Tina. She had the same face she had. "Honey, is that .. ? When was the last time you guys .. ?"

She gulped anxiously. "I don't .. I think, yeah, um .."

They both sounded equally inarticulate. "Tina I think that is! You should go say hi! When was the last time you two had actually spoken? High school graduation, right? I remember how sweet he was," suddenly excited.

Then in the midst of their commotion, he cocked his head the side, exposing his masculine face to them. Both their eyes went wide.

She doesn't know why her first instinct was to cover her blushing face with the menu that hadn't even covered her face fully. She forgot how "well" she handled situations like this.

Realizing what her foolish daughter had been trying to do, she snatched the menu away from her grasp as Tina helplessly ducked. "_Tina Cohen-Chang_, that was – _is _your best friend. Don't pretend like you don't see him. Say hi."

She groaned in protest, slightly moving her head to see what he'd been doing at this point. But now the table that he'd occupied was now empty. _Where did he go?_

A few minutes pass and still, the two of them had the same perplexed expressions they had on ten minutes ago. Their eyes were glued onto the table he once sat in. They even asked David to come back in another fifteen minutes so they'd 'have more time to think about what they wanted to eat' when it'd been hideously obvious what their actual intentions were.

She sighed in impatience. "Hey Tina, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. And I'm telling you, when you see him you better not hide!"

Tina nodded in stubborn agreement. "Okay, okay."

Honestly she wasn't quite sure _why _she tried to hide in the first place. It pained her to admit but her mom was right. Although the last time they really spoke was graduation excluding the one encounter they had two years after, she was pretty sure they left off on moderately good terms.

Well, _should _have left off on good terms. All she knew was that if they did ever get a chance to talk that afternoon, the conversation would maintain its preordained awkward silences and ceaseless questions.

As she slowly inhaled a gulp of air, her shoulders relaxed from the tense state they'd been in. But the moment she calmed was the moment she saw Mike _and _.. Matt Rutherford?

She saw as the pair sat on the vacant seats of their table, still leaving Tina unnoticed. She didn't know why, but she had this strange surge of bravery and before she knew it, she stood tall with her elevated boots and sleek hair in a ponytail, confidently walking to where they are.

Just inches away from them to fully acknowledge her, she continued to strut, but this time her tall boots had caused her to slip horrendously.

"Shit!" she whimpered aloud, catching not only Mike and Matt's attention, but the whole restaurant's.

"Ma'am are you okay?" a waiter inquired, hovering right over her rigid body. Chuckles and whispers suddenly filled the room.

Tremulously, she replied, "What .. happened?"

"T .. Tina? Cohen? .. Chang?" A familiar voice curiously pronounced each syllable of her name. As her sight slowly revived, she saw his well-developed frame above her. He kindly offered his hand to her, and when she mustered the courage to actually accept, her body had somehow lost all its strength at once. And that only supported her knowledge that this place was in fact, no remedy for the broken-heart _whatsoever. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Tike fans (or not) ! Chapter 3! Yay. :D So this is the first chapter that has a flashback in it, and I guess you can say the flashbacks incorporated kind of stand as a different story until it meshes back to the present/future. I'm so sorry if it gets confusing because there's a lot going on, but I felt that this was the best way to show comparison between the present and past. Obviously, _italicized part _is the past. Thank you to all the amazingly nice reviews too! ^_^ Wish I could reply to anon ones, but it's okay. Have fun reading! _I do not own Glee._

_

* * *

_

**Cardboard Cut Outs**, Chapter 3  
_"She was still the beautiful girl he'd known, and he was convinced she'd always be that same beautiful girl to him for a very long time .."_

_

* * *

_

As he assisted her both of their expressions had been extremely identical; mouths hanging, eyes wide-open, none for words. "Hi Mike," she squealed, pitch about fifteen octaves higher than he remembered it being.

He couldn't think straight at all. This was the last thing he expected would happen. As he stood lost for words making it extremely uncomfortable for her to say a thing, her gaze fell down to the ground as he searched for the words to say. "I, uh, I'm .. you .."

"Tina!" Matt's deep voice excitedly hollered. Just when she turned her head around to see who'd called, she'd been interrupted by his warm embrace.

"Matt!" she nervously giggled. "How long has it been?"

"I've been great! How about you? You look beautiful. I see the crazy highlights have been ditched," smiling insanely.

Still, within the course of all of this, he still maintained his stunned reaction. His friend stared at him shamefully, lightly hitting his bicep. "Bro, don't be rude. Say hi to the pretty ass girl, would you?"

But he still couldn't move a muscle. And just as Matt was going to continue with his reprimanding, he looked at Tina who had not looked at him any less than he'd been staring at her. "Tina? Um, Mike? You guys are kind of scaring me. You two _do _remember each other right?"

He shook his head refocusing and finally capable of speaking. Mike replied, "Oh, yeah, of course I remember Tina."

She did the same. "Yeah, of course. Sorry, it's just been .. so long, since the last time I've seen you .."

_Not at all. Five years is nothing. _"Yeah, I know." He subconsciously scratched his head awkwardly.

"So Tina, who're you with? Boyfriend maybe?" Matt teased, nudging her arm slightly. In return, blood rushed through her cheeks reminding himself of how easy it had always been to make her blush. The thought of Tina being with her special someone was beyond odd.

"Actually, no. I mean, I'm kind of with someone currently." Of course she'd be with someone. Why wouldn't she be? "I'm with my mom and we're seated over there," somewhat eyeing Mike from the corner of her eye. He wondered if it was going directly to him or if he'd just been dissecting every movement of hers.

Matt's grin extended even wider, an idea obviously clicking through his head. "Did you guys want to join us? It's just us two anyway and we have a lot of catching up to do."

Mike gulped furiously. He was sure Tina was just as doubtful about the idea of them eating lunch together so casually after the years not speaking to each other, but of course, she sustained her courtesy. "That'd be great. Oh, but only If you know, Mike's okay with it," she muttered thoughtfully. "We wouldn't want to impose or anything."

He'd still been in shock though Matt nudged him with his elbow bringing him back into what did not seem close to reality. "Oh, no, of course not."

"See. It'd be fun."

Though obviously a bit hesitant, she nodded enthusiastically. "Fun. Definitely."

* * *

It'd seem that the only ones who didn't think this was completely awkward were Matt and Lauren. They kept coming up with questions and answers for everyone as both him and Tina politely chuckled and gave the minimum answer. Glances were being stolen on both ends and it wouldn't have been any surprise if looks were passed on more than actual dialogue.

"So Mike, what are you up to nowadays?" Lauren amusedly asked, leaning her head into her palm.

He put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a clean napkin. "Well, for the past two years I've been teaching at a dance studio. For little kids."

She stared in sheer delight. "Wow, that's great! I see someone really made a living out of their dreams. Gosh, I remember you and Tina in high school, when you'd come over and you'd do your occasional dance bits." He chuckled awkwardly at the vivid memory of high school. "I knew you'd go far."

In high school, Tina's mom adored him. She'd constantly invite him to parties, dinners, anything anywhere you were allowed to invite a person.

"So bro, you seeing anyone?" Matt merged into the conversation with a devious smile plastered on his face. Mike blushed unable to answer. Funny how Tina was ten times more attentive than her recent pensiveness.

He thought for a while about what his answer would intend with Erin just in the corner of his mind. In most cases, he'd deny being in a relationship mainly because he concurred that friends with benefits can hardly be noticed as a real relationship. Just because Tina was there, probably planning her wedding in the very back of her head, his answer shouldn't change.

"Uh .." he murmured, grabbing her attention even more. "Kind of, yeah. I guess nothing too serious but I'm seeing someone."

He didn't really know _why _he answered the way he did, but he did. Tina's gaze noticeably fell back to the pasta she'd been working on for the past fifteen minutes.

"That's great Mike. I'm really happy for you," her coy tone keeping at a low pitch.

"Thanks Tina." For a brief moment, they stared at each other without any words to say. His eyes just happened to be glued on her. "How's everything going with .. with you Tina?" breaking the overbearing discomfort.

"Oh, well I just moved back in with my mom. Getting settled again. Things have been going .. Better. Things are better." For some reason, it was like they both had this mutual understanding that their current lives shouldn't be discussed in detail. At least not there, with Tina's mom around and their high school friend present. It just didn't seem like the right place or time.

He smiled affably. "Good."

A silence befell on the group and even if Matt thought people had just been solely focusing on their lunch, Lauren knew otherwise. "Well kids, I think I'll leave you to catch up with each other." The three eyed her worriedly. "Don't worry. I haven't been out in a while and I saw this cute store down the street and I wanted to check it out before it closed. I'll see you guys later. Matt, was it? Nice meeting you."

She turned to Mike who'd been idly staring at not her, but _her_. Lauren chuckled being able to read him right off the bat. "Mike, really nice seeing you. You should stop by sometime."

As she hoisted her chocolate tote bag over her shoulder, she waved her arm to them passing through the door.

Now that her mom was gone, it had only made their situation all the more awkward since Matt had no one to converse with other than the two quiet table mates he had. The abrupt vibration of a cell phone ruined the residing silence as Matt looked to the glimmering screen, rising from his seat. "Sorry guys, this is an important call. I'll be back in a bit."

He couldn't exactly recall the last encounter he'd had that was as nerve-wracking as this one. Matter of fact, he doesn't remember being this nervous _at all_, minus all the times he'd wanted to crawl in a shell as a teenager. Just being around her brought out his teenager tendencies and it worried him. Luckily she'd been the first this time to say something.

"Happy birthday by the way."

It was quite shocking how she'd remembered after so long. "Thanks. You remembered?"

"I also remember how much you hated people announcing that it was your birthday in big groups, which is why I'm saying it now."

He chuckled sincerely. "Even after so long .."

"It's been a while, huh?" using her silverware to play with her penne. Before answering, he couldn't help but merely focus on her appearance. It bothered him realizing that all those times he'd compared countless women to her, the way her smile radiated and her brown eyes glimmered the way they did, only supported that. Even after so long, she was still the beautiful girl he'd known, and he was convinced she'd always be that same beautiful girl to him for a very long time.

His brow furrowed, snickering in return. "Something like that, yeah." Trying in the most casual way, he added, "So who's the lucky guy?"

His question caught her off guard. "Craig. Craig King." That name brought him to a faint cringe. He remembers everything quite perfectly. "He's living in New York."

"Right. _Craig_. I met him before, if you don't remember."

She gawked at him, muddled, until an O-shape formed into her mouth. "Five years ago, right? While you were visiting your grandma."

Discussing their past encounter only made him feel that painful void he'd been feeling the second he saw Tina. He'd never actually told her the real reason he went to New York. He's pretty sure he'll never get around to it. "Yeah, while I was visiting my grandma."

"And how about you? Who's the lucky miss?" smiling softly in earnest.

"Oh, her name's Erin." That's all he could really get himself to say.

"Well, Erin's a very, very lucky girl." He couldn't keep his eyes off her slender lips as she stressed out the word 'very.' It only reminded him that she was real. That she wasn't some figment of his imagination. "You seem happy."

He wasn't all too sure about it. "I guess you can say that. How about you though? I didn't even know you decided to move back in town. Hell, I didn't even know you were _in _town."

"I don't think anyone really knows I'm back in Lima. And I just finished moving my stuff from New York today so I guess today's my first official day back in Ohio."

"Why'd you come back anyway? New York not pleasing?"

"It's been, uh .." she stammered hesitantly, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear." It's been going pretty rough. With my mom. New York was fun, but it didn't really suit me. So I guess you can say it wasn't really pleasing."

The whole thing seemed a little off to him. Tina moving back to Lima while her boyfriend lives in New York. It just seemed weird. "While you're boyfriend's living in New York?" That came out kind of rudely. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to meddle or get in your business-"

"It's .. It's complicated. Problems. You know. Lots of them. We've been getting lots of those," with a saddened look to her. He'd forgotten how effective her emotions were on him. "And no, it's fine. You're forgetting that you're Mike Chang.. You're my best friend."

He chuckled at her acknowledgement. They were finally getting somewhere rather than exchanging petty glances. "Well, if you didn't know Lima's always happy to have Tina Cohen-Chang back. What's been going on with your mom?"

Her content expression seemed to perish consistently. "My dad .. He died. Eight months ago."

The weight on his shoulders came heaving down again. He remembers meeting her dad and even going out to dinner numerous occasions. He liked Mike, and he himself was a cool guy. Whenever he'd spend time with the Cohen-Chang's, he'd note how inseparable and in love him and his wife were. Imagining her without him was a rare sight which would rightfully explain how odd it was to see Tina and her together in the absence of her husband. "I'm so sorry .."

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks." As the silence cornered them once again, she uttered, "I'm sorry too."

He stared at her, his insides as if they melted from his anatomy. "For what?" clearing his throat.

"For this. All this. The fact that we've been trying to summarize seven years of our lives within half an hour."

With a small frown, he clasped his hands together staring at the emerald table cloth in thought. "Hey, you're not the only one to blame."

"I should've visited. Call, at the least."

"I should have too." Refocusing his attention back to her face, he added, "Time just got to us. _Life _just got to us."

Tina chuckled. "Right. _Life_," taking a sip of her Chardonnay.

"Funny how complicated we thought life was in high school."

"In Glee, everything_ is_ complicated."

"Do you miss it?" At this point he wasn't sure what he was referring to. Glee, high school, the complicated -_'us.'_

_

* * *

_

_Hand-in-hand, they walked through the vast hallway as they eyed their fellow glee members immediately being pestered by none other than Jacob Israel. Technically in high school terms, this was the first official day of announcing them as a couple, though they'd been together for 27 days (not that Mike had been counting), and both him and Tina agreed to not start a riot over their new relationship. Which, by meaning, meant they could not at any circumstance hold hands while being shot by the prying camera. _

"_So we're set on not making us completely out in the open for all the world to see, right B?" After weeks of pondering on what their pet names for each other would be, they'd settled for 'B' - short for babe. It was simple enough for Mike, unconventional enough for Tina, and affectionate enough for the both of them. _

"_Right." Actually he didn't really like the idea of unlocking hands every time they were cornered by the camera lens. If he could, he'd shout out to the whole world that she, Tina Cohen-Chang, was his girlfriend, and the greatest one for that matter. But he completely understood her reasoning._

"_In coming," she said in a low tone. Their hands immediately fell back to their sides, leaving Mike's uncomfortably cold. _

"_Jew Fro alert -?"_

"_Is it true that the two Asians from Lima have hooked up over summer, leaving the poor guy in the wheelchair alone?" _

_Both of them fastened their pace. "Just because we're Asian? That's racist," Tina retorted irritatingly._

"_Yeah, totally racist," Mike supported. They finally out-walked the camera man, enabling their eager hands to entwine again. Those pretty, warm hands. He loves those things._

_As they turned to a corner, she giggled hysterically, obviously pleased with the impression they'd left. "That was kind of amazing." _

_He'd tried to laugh heartily in return, but it didn't seem as sincere as he wanted it to be. It just didn't stick right to him pretending that he wasn't her boyfriend. But he sucked it up because he totally understands where she's coming from. _

_She didn't exactly want to rub their relationship in her ex-boyfriend's face. And even if Mike had no problem doing so, he knew that it wouldn't be right doing it. The idea at least gave him comfort knowing that she wasn't just using him as some plot device to make Artie jealous, so he supportively agreed._

"_Thanks for doing this for me Mike .. I know I might not be the greatest girlfriend or whatever, but you always manage to make me feel like the complete opposite," she timidly added, noting his distressing expression. Blood rushed through her cheeks. _

_Usually the sight of her blushing would make him smile, but her obvious insecurities made him frown. "Hey, you __**are **__the greatest girlfriend ever. Which is why I'm doing this for you," gripping onto her hand tighter._

_She smiled back at him appreciatively. "That's stupid. But I'll pretend like I believe you."_

"_I mean it," staring into her brown eyes. She shuddered under the control of his overbearing hands. He liked that._

"_Is it because I don't want us to be completely out in the open that's bothering you?" _

_He didn't want to seem like a complete asshole for going against her deliberation. He didn't want to be a liar either. "Well, I know that you don't want to be one-hundred percent exclusive, I get it. You're being really awesome for doing that for Artie." She grinned at his praise. "But it .. it doesn't make me feel good that you want to keep us a secret. I sound like a complete asshole, sorry," his stare falling to the ground. _

_She used her vacant hand to entangle it with his so both their hands were knotted in another. "You're right." _

_He looked up at her, shocked. "No I'm not. I'm being an inconsiderate butt." _

_Chuckling, she extended on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "You're anything but a butt. But I should've thought about how you felt about it other than putting me, __**and **__Artie, before you." _

_His arms wrapped around her waist slightly lifting her off the ground. "Thanks for understanding." In the midst of their affection, the first school bell rang, notifying the teenagers to move to their first period. "Walk you to class?" _

_She nodded agreeing, but stopped dead in her tracks as something caught her attention. He looked to see what it was. Of course, it was none other than Jacob annoying some blonde cheerio about trading his parents for her underwear. _

_To his surprise, Tina called out for him, even swaying her arms in the air to get his attention. "Come on, let's go," pulling his hand toward the awkward teenager. _

"_What're we doing?" curiously asking. _

"_Making the 'Asian and Other Asian' pact official," sneaking in a wink with a sly smile on her face._

_Mike complied. He never thought he'd see the day he'd be excited to be within a thirty feet radius of Jacob Israel. _

_

* * *

_

She breathed in unevenly, a petty chuckle escaping from her mouth. "Something like that, yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Hope everyone's doing aye-okay out there! :D Well first-things-first, I'm so glad you guys found the flashbacks not too distracting! Or .. didn't tell me that it was distracting but same difference. Everytime I saw a new review come up, I was so scared to read a "_GAH THIS IS SO CONFUSING" _or even a _"YOU SUCK", _though I'm glad people refrained from doing so. ^_^ The flashbacks won't be in every chapter because that would just be pure insanity and I only incorporate flashbacks when I feel it's needed. So no worrying about confusing flashbacks for now, let's just enjoy this new chapter, eh? This chapter generally isn't very eventful, but it's super informative and explains a lot about what Tina's life came to be and her relationships.

**OH**, & I failed to mention that I'm probably not updating anytime soon if people aren't too in to the story. I feel like people aren't folowing with the story, so I'm giving it more time to be more exposed (and hopefully more reviews? :D No need to be greedy and all. But if you like, please review!). Have fun reading! _I do not own Glee. _

_

* * *

_

**Cardboard Cut Outs**, Chapter 4  
_"He still looks at you the way he did .."_

_

* * *

_

After the brief encounter with Matt and Mike, they shared hugs and contrived handshakes, bidding their farewells. It was over just as fast as it'd begun. Oddly enough, Tina wasn't sure how she felt about that.

She now found herself in her silver Honda Civic waiting for her mom to exit the store she'd quarantined herself in for the past half an hour or so, racking her brain. For what exactly, she wasn't too sure. Possibly about how fast their conversation lasted, or the fact that she'd been idly gawking at his number on her cell phone screen. Then again, it could have been the way she had to lie to him for why she'd _really _moved back to Lima in the first place. Though her mother will never fully get over her husband's death, she was back to normal and didn't need Tina's help. It'd been the other way around. Or maybe it was about that girl he mentioned a couple of times. Annie, Rina,_ Karen__?_

Instead of staring blankly at the number in front of her, she chose to dial the number that _had _been on speed dial, whom she _should _be calling. As she waited patiently for her call to be answered, she inhaled deep breaths of air. "Hello?"

"Hey, Craig."

The matured male on the other side of the line was shocked by her voice. "Oh, hey babe." Tina's perceptible silence easily alarmed him. "Sorry. I mean Tina. How is it at home?"

She really hoped hearing his voice would convince her why she'd decided to live her life the way she was but she knew that wouldn't be the case. She was desperate. "It's going .. It's going good. I've missed Lima."

An off-balanced silence filled the line. "I .. I miss you."

She sighed and disheveled her hair, avoiding the comment. "How's everything at New York?"

"Um, it's good, it's good." The silence seemed to be a reoccurring theme. "I want you to come back home, T."

"You know how much I hate it when you call me T, Craig," she retorted, outwardly upset. She's told him numerous times how much that bothered her, though he never seemed to listen nor understand. The nickname just relived unwelcomed memories, especially after what happened that day.

"Okay, I'll stop. Just promise me one thing. And I know I shouldn't be asking you for much, but please, just don't do anything you're gonna regret over there. Don't go back .. Don't go back to _him."_

The mention of whoever Craig had been referring to led her to quiet. The irritation in his voice heightened, obviously being able to translate the silence into his own words. "You can't be telling me you've already seen him already Tina!" with the most tangible impatience found in his tone.

"I can't believe you'd even bring him up after all the reckless things you've pulled off. Do you not remember why I came back here in the first place?"

He grunted, restraining himself from saying anything more. "Look, I don't want to fight. I want to figure this out and fix this, without any yelling or arguments." He ended the conversation for the good of them. "I'll call you later."

Just when she thought calling her sort-of boyfriend, would help in the slightest bit, it did nothing for her. Craig generally was a nice guy, she could admit, but he always found a way to push her buttons. The reason she went to Lima in the first place was to get some space from the man she couldn't really make a decision upon. Then, she'd decide what to do with their dwindling relationship. But even then, the distance between them seemed to do more bad than good.

"_Do you miss it?"_

"_Something like that, yeah."_

And somehow in the midst of all their commotion, she still had that two little lines reiterating in her head. Miss what exactly, she couldn't put her finger on it.

The repetitive tapping on the window disrupted her distraught thoughts thankfully. "Open the door honey!" her mother yelled out, two pink shopping bags at hand.

Tina leaned her finger onto the button allowing her mother into the vehicle with a deceiving smile. "How was shopping? Not that it's not obvious."

"Hey, I haven't been shopping since forever. I think I deserve it." She stepped into the car, slamming the door as she entered. "Do you think I can drive? I haven't actually been behind the wheel in .. in a very, very long time."

She threw her the keys. "Go crazy."

* * *

Her mom really could not stress enough how long it had been since she drove. In the last five minutes, at least seven people had honked at her frustratingly and all she'd done was back up from the parking lot. Though Tina didn't really mind. It was actually quite amusing.

"Shit! Why don't they get out of my way then if they won't stop their fuckin' honking?" she cussed loudly, eliciting a timid giggle from her daughter. Normally, she'd be laughing hysterically, but with what was on her mind, it seemed a little more difficult.

Her mother sneaked a glare at the gadget she'd been frivolously staring at for the past ten minutes. "What're you looking at that seems to be so exciting, huh?"

She whipped her head almost automatically from her cell phone to her mom. "Oh, it's nothing." It didn't even hit her that she'd been looking at her phone for that long.

Raising her eyebrow in doubt, Lauren concentrated back to the road. "So how did lunch go?"

"Fine." She should've known using such a lame word as "_fine" _would earn her more suspicious glances from her mother.

" 'Fine', huh?"

"Yeah; fine."

Suddenly, her apparent focus was now all directed to her as others continued to honk and beep at her feeble driving. At this point, she was pretty sure her mom ran at least three red lights. "Honey, do you understand how weird it is to hear that seeing your high school sweetheart after almost seven years is just _fine_?"

"Mom, look at the road!" she yelped. Luckily, her mom did accordingly, swerving the vehicle before crashing into the truck in front of them. That would have been all sorts of ugly.

"Jesus. Christ," she sighed out.

"Sorry," she lamely replied.

"It's fine."

Though not too shortly, she continued her mini-lecture. "See! Honey, you're my daughter and I know for a fact that when you say something is 'fine,' it's the complete opposite. Like right there, I almost got into a car accident, and that is so _not _fine."

"Mom, I'm with someone and he's waiting for me in New York."

"You can't honestly be telling me you're still seeing Greg, Doug, whatever his name is, are you?"

"Me and Craig, we're trying to work things out right now .."

"Honey, I can't stand seeing you hurt like this over that stuck-up, asshole who doesn't care about your feelings. For all you know, he's with that trampy brunette who's boobs are faker than the weave she has on her head -!"

"It was okay. There. Does that make it any better?" raising her voice unconvincingly.

"There's no point in lying to me or yourself, I'll just say that."

"Well not everyone can be like you mom."

Avoiding the road once more she whipped her head her direction feigning aggravation. "Excuse me? And that's supposed to mean what exactly?"

"What do you want me to say? That it was completely awkward and that it's official that we're no longer in each other's life? That we've both moved on for good? How after how many years of meaning something to each other, it took only a few seconds to realize that all we are to each other are some useless memories in some dusty box hiding in the corner?"

It was almost ridiculous how emotional she was being over something she'd known for a while. That the only thing they were now _were _a box of useless memories that could only be proven by some stupid pictures and petty gifts.

Her mother sighed sympathetically allowing silence to happen between them. Before stopping the engine on the driveway of their house, she spoke carefully one more time. "He still loves you, you know."

She kept within the same tone of voice. "That's stupid."

"You might think so, but he still looks at you the way he did eight years ago." Her head lolled on the shoulder rest of the chair. "I remember when he used to come over. When he'd look at you. Me and your dad used to talk about that look all the time."

"I know you've never liked Craig mom, and that's okay, just please, don't make our relationship harder than it has been on me for the longest time."

"That's not what I'm telling you honey," trying to convey a point that Tina couldn't grasp.

"Mom, he's moved on." She gripped onto the handle of the car door, preparing to jump out. "And I have too."

Her mother's stare could be easily sensed as she attempted to open the entrance of their home, hands trembling from the lingering hollowness she felt inside.

Truth is, she would've stayed in that car longer. But she didn't know how long she could take before the already forming tears would spill out. If you knew Tina, you'd know that she doesn't cry, or at least you'd never witness it.

From the end of the staircase, she marched into her cluttered room looking for the first thing in mind. Clutching the heavy box in her hand, she infuriatingly thrashed it onto the wall of her room, stumbling onto her back from the force.

"Ow!" she whimpered, rubbing the small of her back. Steadily, the tears streamed one by one though she never let it all out at once.

The sound of footsteps nearing the room automatically led her to shake herself off, pushing back the tears from her eyes. She saw as her mother stood in the middle of the doorway crossing her legs, staring. Tina stared back with a slight frown. "Sorry," she meekly apologized.

"It's okay." Knowing her mom probably noticed the tear stains on her face upset her.

"I've just been under a lot of stress lately. Moving all the way from New York, and just having to think about Craig is hard enough as it is .."

She sighed. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard." Tina nodded understandingly. "It's just .. I remember how happy you were with him back in high school, and it killed and _still _kills me seeing how unhappy you are now. Ever since the day you graduated and he stopped showing up at the house, it was so hard seeing you come out of your room with your eyes puffy and red from all the crying you did." She remembers how slick she was with her secretive weeping: not very slick at all. "You'd just stay in your room for hours, telling us everything was fine when we knew it wasn't. And that piece of paper you'd bring with you everywhere. It just really sucked. For everyone."

Although her mom continued to mention about him, she actually felt remorse toward her. Her mother cared about her a lot. Tina was convinced that that's why she said the things she said, even if the things she said wanted to make her scream on the top of her lungs just because.

"I know all you want is to see me happy, and you're the best mom in the world for that, but you have to understand that I'm not in high school. He's not in high school. _We're _not in high school. It's been nearly eight years since we got out and there's no point in pretending. And even if Craig made mistakes, ones that I'll probably never ever forget, we've been together too long for us to just end that fast."

Her mother breathed out unevenly. "I understand. I really do. I just love you a lot. If you didn't know."

"I love you too mom."

Finally, they were capable of genuinely smiling at one another, her mother leaving the room so she could have it for herself. She really did love her mom.

The abrupt vibration from her jean pocket alarmed her immediately. It was a text message from an unidentified number. Curiously, she slid the front part of her cell phone, reading the text message with a bit of excitement.

"_Hey tina, its matt! :) I was just wondering you were free tonight for .. *drum roll* karaoke night! Its for mike's bday. It'll be like a glee reunion. It'd be really great if you could make it."_

The thought of reuniting with her fellow Glee members was beyond overwhelming. She felt like the worst person in the world knowing she hadn't kept in touch with any of them after her move to New York. But after all the drama that merely came into an hour's worth, the idea of seeing him again seemed so quick.

"_Hi Matt! Thanks for the invite but idk, not too sure if I can make it."_

It was a lie, yes, and lieing was bad, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"_Ooh cmon tina, it'll be fun! When was the last time you saw your former glee friends, and whens the next chance you'll get to see them altogether? I won't push you but you'll truly be missed if you don't go. :(" _

Tina thought for a moment, internally debating on her decision. It seemed wrong to see her former-love right after having a conversation with her somewhat-current boyfriend _about _her ex. Slowly clunking the tiny keys of her textboard, she somehow convinced herself that she should go; that it would be the right thing to do. Besides, a little innocent karaoke wouldn't do much damage, _would it?_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all. :D Chapter 5, wooo! There's going to be another flashback in this story, but it's gonna be a little different: the flashback's being told as the present's happening. Confused? You'll get it! I have hope in you. (: I'm happy and realllly grateful for the reviews I've recieved, so thank you soo much you guys! And to all those anons, thank you too! If I could, I'd msg you a thank you reply, but unfortunately I can't. ): Reviews are definite motivation to keep this story runnin', so if you have any spare time, please review. It'll mean a whole lot to me! Hope you enjoy! _I do not own Glee or any of the songs in my fanfiction. _

* * *

**Cardboard Cut Outs,** Chapter 5  
_"The girl who, everyone knew, held possession of his heart .."_

* * *

"Come on man, it'll be fun! And maybe you can hook up with a cutie over there too. I'll be your wingman," Matt chuckled through the telephone line. Though he easily corrected himself when realizing his misconception. "Ah, I forgot. You're with that Erin chick. My bad."

The moderate pace he settled on while walking back and forth across his kitchen seemed to speed up quickly. Mike thought intently on how he would break down the news to his delusional friend. The news that he'd been a stupid liar just to, basically, grab Tina's attention. He was such an ass.

"Yeah, about that Matt .." he began with obvious remorse. "I'm not really _really_ seeing anyone. I mean, I kind of am. But not really. Actually, not really at all. At least not how I made it seem."

His flabbergasted expression could be sensed strongly over the phone. "Then why would you say you were?" Before he could even think of a plausible reason for doing what he did, Matt continued. "This has something to do with Tina, isn't it?"

The silence he created was an answer itself.

"I knew something was up with you two. I didn't wanna mention it at the restaurant, but man, I could feel that awkward 'God-I-just-want-to-lock-you-inside-my-room-you-hot-piece-of-ass' vibe. It was .. _awkward_." He didn't even say a thing, yet Matt could recognize his own embarrassment. "Did something happen between you two or something? I mean from what I remember, you guys were pretty close in Glee."

"Oh, yeah, we went out for a while in high school –"

"And you failed to tell me this why?" he interrupted, his surprise becoming a habitual thing in their conversation.

Though he didn't like to admit it, he wasn't exactly sure why he never mentioned it to Matt. Maybe it was just one of those things that slipped his mind. But then that would be like saying he was unaware of the fact that he had to wake up at six in the morning every day for dance rehearsal. It never really could slip his mind. "I guess I just forgot."

"_Forgot _my ass! How long did you guys last for? When did you guys start going out? Oh, how about Artie?" With slight humiliation, he added, "I sound like a total chick right now but you can't just plan on not telling me important crap like this without giving any answers, bro."

As he finally settled on sitting, he chuckled to fill the dejection of the whole situation. "Sorry, sorry. To make it up to you, I'll let you take me out to the bar. And to show how sorry I am, I'll even let you announce to everyone that it's my birthday."

His friend's sneer reaction prompted a genuine smile. "Yeah yeah. You're paying for the shots though."

What he and Matt were doing was exactly what he'd been in need of. A friend. And one that can rid him of all the stressed he had, minus the harassment about Tina. A night out with his childhood best friend, cute girls and an immense amount of alcohol could and hopefully would do the trick.

Hopefully.

* * *

Mike's excitement was uncontainable walking into the dark bar. Even if he was completely unaware that Matt had oddly brought him to a karaoke bar, filled with bellowing, drunk twenty-something-year-olds who failed to hold a note. The intoxicated party-goers were the least of his worries. He didn't want any worries.

"Karaoke bar?" Mike questioned as they motioned through the cramped hallway. He didn't know where they were headed exactly. It was mainly him following Matt to wherever he was leading him. "Haven't been in one of these since - Oh God, since _high school._"

"Exactly." Matt smiled deviously in response. Stopping at one of the many black-painted doors, he carefully turned the handle, him just a few steps behind.

"What are we–"

"Happy birthday Mike!" A wave of sound filled the room, Mike peeking from behind the door.

He really couldn't believe it. There they were, all the Glee kids, smiling, roaring his name out as if nothing had changed. As if years hadn't passed since the last time they'd seen one another.

"Oh my God you guys .. I can't even .." struggling to verbalize. "Thank you, so, so much. I missed you guys!" a sincere smile extending.

Immediately, he scanned through the room observantly looking at everyone. He spotted Rachel and Finn, whom even after many years, have stuck together like glue. Next to them, he recognized Santana who's dark hair was now up to her chin. Then there was Puck, mohawk still in absence. His hazel eyes were now covered by dark, thick-framed glasses lessening his bad boy image he conquered in the past. And from the corner of his eye, he spotted none other than Artie, who'd outgrown his scrawny glasses and suspenders. He passed a light smile to smile as did Mike. Leaving high school, they hadn't been on the greatest terms, but they got over it.

Everyone looked great. He never really could see the day his high school friends would grow up. Hell, he never really saw the day _he'd _grow up.

"Hey man." Finn jutted his large hands forward, pulling Mike into a masculine hug. "Happy birthday! We've missed you."

"Yes Mike, it's been quite some time now," came Rachel, chiming in. "You look great though."

"Thanks you guys. You two look like you're more in love than ever," noting their entangled hands that no matter what, always managed to find their way to each other. They snickered in return. "So how is everything -"

His abrupt halt caught their attention, looking in the same direction as him. It was so painfully obvious whose look he'd caught.

His eyes instantaneously met with a pair of chocolate eyes, provoking his heart to beat even faster than it did before. She was here, waving her hand diffidently. Smiling, at that.

Now she was walking to him. He can't fathom a day in the last five years he'd been this tense, even if he did just see her hours before.

"And we are forever shunned."

"Finn, shush!" Rachel scolded, both noticing the girl who, everyone knew, held possession of his heart.

"Long time, no see," Tina said, bright smile plastered. "I can't believe Matt actually got you to come."

Mike chuckled. Obviously, he couldn't mention how he'd really gotten him to go there. "I know. It required some major alcohol propositions."

"Oh, of course, of course," slightly screaming from the loud and cramped room. "Hey! Um, did you want to maybe sit down with me over there? It's kind of loud over here."

He smiled. "Sure." There wasn't anything wrong with just sitting down with the girl you are absolutely convinced will never get over in which has a boyfriend who's awaiting for her in New York, was there? Mike didn't think so.

As the two settled into the bright red, cushiony seats, he averted his sight to Artie. "Have you guys reacquainted yet?"

"Yeah, yeah we have. He's doing great. I'm happy for him," nodding in gratified clarity.

"I'm really glad you came Tina."

She gave a comforted smile. "I am too."

Interrupting their pleasant conversation was the yelling of an already-buzzed Santana. "Okay birthday boy!" battering her finger around to point at Mike. "Are we gonna sing or what?"

He laughed, thinking to himself how Santana's intoxication had definitely gained its self-control. "Yeah, let's do it. But only if Tina sings first." Her shocked expression elicited a devious smirk. "For my birthday. Please?"

"I don't even have a song yet!" she fretfully cried. You'd think after how many years of performing in front of large amounts of people, especially their own Glee club, she'd get used to it.

Rachel stepped out from the towering crowd and proudly announced, "I have a perfect song for you to sing Tina." The conniving wink she directed to Finn worried Tina while making Mike all the more curious.

As Puck pointed the chunky remote control to the screen, fiddling with the rubbery buttons, Tina nervously propped herself to the front. Someone dimmed the lights for added effect as Mike sat on the red, velvety bench, watching her intently. The way she bit her pouted bottom lip slightly, the way her eyes widened with anticipation brought him back to the many times she volunteered to do a solo in Glee, which was only about five times within their four years in the club. That thought led to another, and now all he could remember was the first solo she ever did. There was no way in hell he couldn't forget her first voluntarily solo. Mainly, because it was for him.

The harmonious melody interrupted his train of thought. Though at the very same time, it only added to what he'd been daydreaming about. His eyes broadened just as much as hers when the title of the song came upon the reflective screen. Everyone in the room shared whispers with evident smirks on their faces, knowing exactly why this song had been so special. Or more so, why it's always been special.

* * *

_As the second week of Glee approached, there had already been numerous assignments assigned, allowing everyone to get their own time in the spotlight. Surely, Mike had never been the one to be up front about his vocals and that was okay with him. What wasn't okay with him was the fact that his girlfriend had the prettiest voice ever and still, she's only had one solo so far. To add onto that, Mr. Schu rarely chose Tina to sing a major part in group performance seeing as Rachel or Mercedes gained most of the spotlight. And although he was perfectly fine with Rachel, Mercedes and Mr. Schu, he couldn't help but feel a little despise toward them._

_"Okay guys, so we all know what the assignment was for today. After the fight that Quinn and Santana had in the hallway, we're all going to express our anger toward something that just ticks you off, but instead, we're going to sing it out," he began proudly. "Who'd like to start?"_

_Mike leaned over to whisper in Tina's ear. "I think you should get all the solos. Just saying."_

_She chuckled, playfully shoving his arm. "I'm not like Rachel or Mercedes. My voice isn't that strong," she humbly replied, aggravation revisiting his body. "But I'd be okay with one or two solos here in there. Mr. Schu, can I go first?" she raised her hand. This shocked Mike as well as the others. This had been the first time Tina had actually undertook an entire solo solely for herself._

_"Sounds great Tina."_

_When she finally reached the front of the class, ready to belt out a note, she briefly explained the song she'd chosen and for what reason. "So I'm sure all you know I've recently started dating someone new." Everyone paid careful attention to her. "And I'm sure all of you had told me at least once how we shouldn't be together, either because I'm just some goth chick and he's a jock, or because I should be with someone else, or because dating my supposed brother is wrong."_

_"I dated my brother."_

_She shook off Brittany's comment like she usually did and continued on. "And all of you know that I love you and I understand that you just want what's best for me, but I can't tell you how much it bothers me. Because I like being with him. Because I'm happy." As she stared at him, his eyes did the same to her. "So here it goes."_

_She breathed in a big gulp of air. "If I could take you away," the piano joining in at right timing._

_"Pretend I was queen, what would you say? Would you think I'm unreal? Cause' everybody's got their way I should feel .."_

_Her voice was perfect. He tried not to make it so obvious how slight trembles had consumed him the whole time, but he lacked control._

_"Everybody's talking about how I can't, can't be your love, but I want, want, want to be your love, wanna be your love, for real._  
_Everybody's talking about how I can't, can't be your love, but I want, want, want to be your love, wanna be your love, for real .."_

_She paused for a good second or two. "Want to be your everything .."_

_"Everything."_

_Without notice, he let out a tight breath that seemingly was stuck in his chest. Tension captivated his body, but in a way where, if he didn't, he'd literally jump from his seat and kiss every inch of her body._

_"Everything's falling and I am included in that,_  
_Oh, how I try to be just okay,_  
_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted was a little piece of you .."_

_It had gone completely unnoticed that Tina had been the only member who actually remained at a taut, upright posture while singing. Most people would call her stiff, but he liked it. Then all you could focus was the way her voice flowed._

_"And everybody's talking about how I can't, can't be your love, but I want, want, want to be your love, wanna be your love, for real,_  
_Everybody's talking about how I can't, can't be your love, but I want, want, want to be your love, wanna be your love, forreal .._

_Everything."_

_She was so completely devoted to the song. The only movement she made was with her piercing eyes, finding their way to his._

_"Please sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away,_  
_Please sir, don't you walk away, don't you walk away, don't you walk away .."_

_Her face scrunched ever so slightly preparing for what seemed to be crucial part of the song. Though he could have cared less if she messed up the whole entire tune itself. He was so proud of her._

_Concluding the assignment, she sang for the last time, genuine emotion captivating her evidently._

_"And everybody's talking about how I can't, can't be your love, but I want, want, want to be your love, wanna be your love, for real,_  
_Everybody's talking about how I can't, can't be your love, but I want, want, want to be your love, wanna be your love, forreal .."_

_"I want to be your love."_

_The room that had remained silent for so long erupted in a reverberation of applause. Whistles, howls and clapping bounced throughout the walls, the main source being himself._

* * *

Applause occupied the dim-lit room as she frivolously shoved the black, metallic microphone into Puck's hand. It seemed as if Mike had been the only who maintained a timid minimum clap. She did great. Really, really good. But there was no way in hell he could find a way to make himself a little less uncomfortable.

After thrusting the mic into Puck's grasp, Tina persistently fled outside of the private karaoke space without anyone's notice. Except his, of course. Curiously, he followed her lead, grabbing everyone's full attention in contrast.

"Hey, where you going birthday boy?"

He gleamed back reassuringly. "I'm just gonna get a drink. Fresh air too. It's getting hot. I'll be back soon though and Rachel, don't cause the karaoke to malfunction." She blushed knowingly.

With his feet nimbly passing through the slim hall, he was lead to the main bar to what seemed to be a progressively buzzed Tina. In their high school days, she was always a light-weight when it came to alcohol and that fact seemingly remained true.

"Can I get a – a what? A 'screaming orgasm'? That sounds .. fun. Okay, I'll try it!" Mike snickered overhearing the amusing conversation her and the chuckling bartender were having. As he pulled out the tall, black stool, she slowly eyed him, a goofy grin playing upon her wet lips.

"I see the alcohol tolerance hasn't changed much since the eleventh grade," chortling in hilarity.

Her slumped form thrashed around as she lifted her index finger up as if to make a valid point. Though that valid point didn't exactly come out as she'd hope, eliciting another bark of laughter on his part. "All I had was a passion fruit mo .. mosquito and a buttery nipple," giggling at the alcohol beverage. "Now John's gonna give me a screaming orgasm, aren't you John?" As she lifted herself off the chair to playfully thump the bartender's nose, she stumbled back clumsily, whimpering in haste.

Luckily, Mike barely caught her dwindling body, propping her back to the seat she once occupied.

Mike looked to the masculine, chuckling bartender in curiosity. "So, 'John,' how much am I paying for the 'mosquito' she drank?"

"Jack," he corrected. "And she actually did drink more than just one mojito."

He raised his eyebrow in surprise, turning back his attention to the compelling miss. "So I guess your alcohol intake has improved after all," he observed, though Tina was too preoccupied by the tooth-picked cherry at the bottom of her martini glass. "All the drinks she has for the rest of the night are on me Jack."

For the following two hours, the two maintained the same stools they'd settled in, laughing and joking around as if time hadn't gone wrong between them. They didn't dare to talk about the five year gap ironically. If they had, all it would've done was make things as awkward as they had been that day, so they avoided the topic.

Now the intoxicated girl had a variety of empty, weirdly-shaped martini glasses surrounding her, with only one slim glass next to Mike. The guilt was surely coming in big doses. His sober-self should've stopped the ridiculous amount of drinks she ordered, but he felt he didn't have the authority to stop her. Boyfriends are supposed to tell their girlfriends when they should stop their absurd drinking, not acquaintances. Acquaintances merely paid for the countless poison you inserted in your body. Maybe that's all they were destined to be at this point.

Abrupt taps on the tiled floors from the hallway were Rachel, Finn and Kurt, carrying their coats. "Hey Mike and – Tina. Is Tina okay?" stared Finn with a bemused grin playing up.

"How is she going to get home? I thought she drove here by herself," Kurt pointed out.

But Mike shrugged it off, assuring him, "It's fine, I'll use her car and drive her home." The somewhat bewildered faces of the two bothered him, as if there was something completely wrong with that picture.

"That's very nice of you Mike. It's definitely considerate of you to put your past behind you to do such a nice favor for Tina." He didn't quite comprehend the entirety of Rachel's comment. Him and Tina's past didn't really have anything to do with him bringing her home because she couldn't. Not that he knew of, at least. "Well drive safe Mike. We all need to have our beauty rest for Burt and Carole's third wedding anniversary."

Kurt walked over to Tina, using his consoling hands to mark circular motions on her back. "Bye Tina, and please, don't drive Mike crazy just like you did in high school."

As the three left the bar, Mike's gaze transitioned between his fretful hands to Tina's slumped form. It would probably be the best idea to bring her home, seeing as her eyes could only squint up half away and with every attempt to lift her head off the counter, she collapsed right back down. He smiled at the vague memory of her drunken tendencies. Just like high school.

* * *

The song Tina sings is _Be Be Your Love _by Rachael Yamagata. Oh, and I do realize that having Burt & Carole's third anniversary at the time wouldn't make any sense reguarding the time then, but I made this chapter before last week's episode. Hope you liked, please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, _wooo_! :D Thank you so much to all those who've reviews and the ones that have been super supportive with everything, especially _ankhlet_! Oh my dear, you gave me a confidence-boost when I thought the story was going down to hell. Anywhoo, I apologize for the shorter chapter this week, but I felt it would be kind of unnecessary to have such a long one because it would just drag on. And in reguards to the flashbacks so far; sorry if it seems completely pointless to have them in the story! I know that they've been just kind of drabble-y and they might not seem so significant, but I'm just playing up the setting before real drama takes place. But yes, here it goes. Hope you like it, and please review ya'll. :D _I do not own Glee. _

_

* * *

_

**Cardboard Cut Outs**, Chapter 6**  
**_"You'll always have me .."_

* * *

Shoving Tina into the passenger seat of his dark grey Corolla caused a sudden, unintended thud to occur. "Ow," she groaned out, languidly rubbing the side of her dangling head.

"Watch your head now," Mike cautioned, his hold on her becoming gentler though still maintaining a resilient grip. He's learned from past experiences that the fastest and safest way to get her inside of a vehicle while intoxicated was to do what needed to be done. Otherwise, they'd be trapped in the same position for a very long time.

Once he securely buckled her to the pleather seat, he found his way to the steering wheel, swallowing a choppy breath of air, the chilling sensation jostling through his throat. As he started up the engine, her heavy head fell onto his arm, eyes completely closed though still somewhat conscious. Warmth captivated him some. He thoughtfully stroked her hair, wary of the smallest actions he'd make.

"You okay?" his nurturing voice cutting through the stillness of the night. Her eyes squinted open at the slightest, making their way to the small smile played against his mouth.

She smiled goofily, eyes still peeked. "Hi beautiful man."

He chuckled, her head slowly wilting down to his lap as use for a pillow. Most people would be easily concerned with the immense amounts of alcohol intake she had, anticipating the vomit to come, but Mike knew she never really threw up when it came to drinking. "Just rest. You'll be home soon."

Though he very much enjoyed listening to music while driving, he kept the radio at a very low volume, remembering just how massive of a headache it'd give her. They were nearing her street, he knew, so he subconsciously drove at a slower speed.

But the surprisingly contented car ride was soon to be over as he parked the vehicle in front of her home. He stared at the two story, mocha-colored house remembering it to be the exact same way as he did in high school. _Or _the times he'd drive pass her house after high school without her knowledge for that matter.

Nudging her gently and petting her hair at the same time, he breathed, "Tina, we're home now. Let me help you get up."

"Why am I at home? Did you .. Am I being kidnapped? Stop it," she monotonously grunted, attempting to strike a hit on Mike. He grabbed a restful hold on her wrists while laughing at their playful fight, a candid giggle retreating from her lips. Mike let her go from his hold, remembering the lines he could not cross with someone else's girlfriend. The thought made him cringe.

As he looked away from the head that lay so perfectly on his lap, she serenely stroked her finger to his cold cheek, causing his stare to return back to her. She smiled lightly as his stare consolidated into her now-opened eyes. "You're face," she delicately started. "It looks rougher than it did before, but it feels the same."

He shuddered admittedly, closing his eyes just once more before regaining control. He allowed her yielding touch, laying his palm over her hand so her caress would feel even closer than it did before. "Let's, um, go now Tina .."

When he almost automatically pushed her hand back to her side with a paranoid look to him, she sat straight up with uneasiness. Slamming the door behind him, he went to her side and opened the door, heaving her limp body over his shoulder. He could sense her sobering up. That, or the awkwardness was just too much for her to _not _experience.

"Do you have keys to your house?" lightening up the mood with an imposter grin.

She shook her head, realizing something. "Mrs. Cohen-Chang isn't at our casa, and I don't have keys," fiddling with his dark locks.

He stayed in place, unable to think of a reasonable thing to do. "Well, do you know when she's coming back?"

"She's at work."

With the information he was now given, Mike did not know what to do. Her mother was a nurse, which meant the earliest time she'd be dismissed from work would be the following morning. And surely, leaving Tina outside of her house was not a plausible option.

Sensing the developing shivers spreading around her feeble body, he hurried back to the vehicle where the heater quickly generated warmth for the both of them. She laid her head on closed window, veering her head to Mike. Why she was still fully conscious, he did not know.

"What am I going to do Mike? I have to sleep on the curb for the whole night. People are gonna think I'm a homeless person who barks, like Patches," grimacing at the idea.

Snickering, he met her distraught gaze. "I am _not _leaving you out here. Did you .. maybe, want to stay over my place?" he said, wincing at a condemning look he expected. Instead, she nodded her head indifferently with the same pensive look.

"Only if you have fluffy pillows. Do you have fluffy pillows Mike? I'll just stay here if you don't," she babbled aimlessly.

Laughter seemed to be a regular thing as of now, seeing as he'd breathe out a chuckle with every sentence that ran through Tina's mouth. That always appeared to be the case when she was around though, so the feeling didn't feel all too peculiar to him. So he didn't respond to her, instead making his way through the dim street, allowing her ample head to relocate back to his lap.

* * *

Blubbering random tunes noisily as Mike carried her up to his apartment deserved the "accidental" bump to the wall while going through the staircase. Finally after much perseverance, he was unlocking his door with keys at hand, Tina still hauled over his shoulder.

As the door opened slowly, she brought her head up with power to see his new residence, only leading him to tumble over.

"Oof!" the both of them whimpered collapsing to the carpeted floor. Mike quickly rose, allaying his head with the palm of his hand. Though Tina remained in her straddled position, chuckles faintly escaping her mouth. The sight of her uncanny state brought another snicker out of him as he stood up, lifting her from the ground to the couch.

"Are you alright, T?" he snickered until realizing how inappropriate it seemed to be addressing her with her former nickname. "I mean, Tina."

She didn't really pay much attention to the minor detail though, instead curling up into a tight ball with Mike's hand still in hers. Her eyes were closed shut as he acknowledged the shiver and coldness of her skin. He gently retrieved his hand from her grasp leaving the room for a brief moment, only to return with a tower of blankets and, at her request, a few bulky, fluffy pillows.

Tina's eyes fluttered with a tiny smile on her face when she saw Mike come back into the room. "Yay, pillows!"

She snatched one from Mike's grasp and soon enough, snuggled with the white fluff, relishing the feel of refreshing coolness against her cheek. He sat in front of her, amused at her enjoyment.

"Thank you," she said to him innocently, pouting her bottom lip. It seemed like it was the first normal thing to come out of her mouth.

Blanket in hand, he dispersed the blankets over her body with pleasure. She moaned serenely at the touch of the cotton sheets. But not too long after that, made a sour face, thrashing her legs and arms like a toddler. He realized that her boots had still been restrained onto her feet and fit sweater were wrapped uncomfortably around her, and he gulped in anticipation.

"Sorry if this is, uh, awkward .." he muttered, slowly pulling off her shoes exposing her bare legs. She smiled at the sudden feeling of comfort.

Once her boots were off, she still whined at the constriction her jacket had her in.

Mike carefully grabbed her arms and to his surprise, she complied, pulling her limbs along with him. The right sleeve of her black blazer was off.

Just when he thought the task had appeared much easier than before, he tugged the left jacket sleeve successfully, also bringing her tank top and bra strap to motion along with it. He swallowed hard at the sight of her bare collar bone. Hesitantly, he hooked the straps onto his finger and secretly apprized the feel of her clothing. Unaware of her now growing stare, she smiled knowingly.

"I still make you a nervous wreck, huh?" she teasingly said to him, eliciting blood to rush through his cheeks. "Every time you'd come over, my dad would always tell me about how I had this 'magic spell' over you and make you nervous like crazy."

He laughed at how accurate he'd been. "Your father was a wise man."

The inane condition she was in died down slowly, sincere contemplation developing. "My dad loved – no, _adored_ you. I'm pretty sure he loved you more than he did me," closing her eyes again.

Even if she snickered while speaking, Mike could sense her obvious disappointment within herself. He stroked her hair affectionately. "You were his only daughter, and a great one at that. There's no way he'd love you less."

"No, he did. Especially when I broke up with you. Oh man, he wanted nothing to do with me. I mean he didn't admit it, but he couldn't look at me the same way he did. It's like I took away his son from him. And now I don't have him." Her eyes stayed close as she turned from Mike's gaze. "And now? Now, I most certainly .."

Anticipating the rest of that sentence, he stared. "Most certainly what?"

She yawned from exhaustion as he gave all his attention to her. "I most certainly do not have you."

He felt his heart tangle in knots while she drifted into sleep. His hand never abandoned her cold hand and he gave it one last squeeze until standing up.

"You'll always have me," he mumbled quietly, gape still upon her. "You always had me."


	7. Chapter 7

So basically, I'd just really like to apologize A LOT. AND I MEAN, _A LOT _FOR NOT UPDATING IN ALMOST A MONTH. I'm really, really, really, _really _sorry about that! It's just that this chapter seemed to be the hardest chapter to write because I got so much positive feedback from it (thank you guys so much for it! Left a big ol' goofy smile on my face) so when I read what I originally had so far, I was so disappointed in it and didn't like it at all, so I went back, wrote more stuff, didn't like it, started over, wrote more, took out half of it, slowly started writing it all over again and I think in the end, I'm satisfied with what I wrote for this. Longer chapter because man, I feel really bad. But don't worry, I'll mosdef be updating with maybe 1 or 2 new chapters this week! And guys, I'd like to warn you that I'm a push and pull kinda gal (stop dirty thoughts NOW) so if it seems like something's gonna be fluffy, sorry, but it's probably not happening until later! :P Plus this story's going to be pretty long. Anywhoo, reviews would be much appreciated, thanks guys!

Oh! By the way, I also made a tumblr if you hadn't read on my profile. It's _yourdorkalways _dot tumblr dot com. Drabbles, chapter previews and things I don't post on or any other website will be there, so I'd appreciate a follow if you could. :) Thanks again guys, and sorry once again also. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Cardboard Cut Outs**, Chapter 7**  
**_"Things haven't changed._ "

* * *

_When the constant bickering and yells stop with the sudden slam to her bedroom door, she curled up in a ball against her wall, tears smudging her precise eyeliner. She felt stupid for crying every single time her and her dad had fights. They had them all the time and she should have gotten used to the deafening shouts revolved around subjects that didn't matter, but after every argument the tears never subsided. She didn't like who she was when her dad yelled at her. She didn't like the kind of person she appeared to be when the tears streamed down her face. She seemed weak and fragile, and that was one of the last things she wanted people to know her as. _

_With subtle sobs continuing, she took out her phone and immediately called the first person on her speed dial. _

"_Hey B, what's up?" he said with a contented voice. However, it soon faded into concern when she sniffled at the slightest. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" _

"_No, no, everything's fine," she lied. "I just wanted to ask if Puck's party was tonight." _

_Mike's shock was sensed over the line. "Yeah, yeah it is. I was going to stop by for a little bit to say hi, but if you wanted to go I can pick you up. Lots of booze and stupid jocks though, I'm not sure if you'd be too into that." _

_The mention of alcohol made her decision easier to make. "It should be fun. I like fun." _

_Still, he maintained his concerned and suspicious manner. "Are you sure you're okay? It sounds like you've been crying," tone growing softer. _

_She was genuinely touched by his concern, but she never really liked talking about her life at home. Even if they'd been going out for nearly a month, there was a certain demeanor she planned to preserve. Obviously weeping about her problems would mess all of that up. "Really B, I'm fine." _

_He huffed in defeat. "Well, okay. I'll pick you up in half an hour though. I'll see you later T." _

_Grinning softly, she nodded and hung up the phone. Instead of thinking about what outfit she'd be wearing for the night, she took her time planning her escape route. Her dad would never let her go to a party that involved boys and drinking even if it was with his beloved Mike, and she was never the type to attend a party like that, but tonight was an absolute exception. _

_When she saw the high-beam lights of Mike's Honda glimmering through her bedroom window, she slowly climbed out with a bit of apprehension. She'd snuck out plenty of times; to Mercedes' house for movie nights, to the mall when her parents told her she was blowing up her money excessively, and to sleep over Mike's house. She'd just never exactly snuck out to go to a late-night party filled with reckless high school students getting trashed to the point of no return. _

_But she got out of that horrid household, free from the stresses of her parents. The hesitation she strongly had diminished when she hopped into his vehicle, kissing his warm lips, furtively searching for means of comfort. _

"_Hi, B. Ready to go?" he asked patiently, making sure she was securely buckled into her seat._

"_Ready!" she retorted excitedly. Mike always found a way to obliterate her aching. And with a man by the name of Jack Daniels, she was pretty sure she'd feel more alive than ever. _

"_Can I have that one with the pretty, gold flakes in it please?" she asked the unknown football player with her eyes hooded. The moment she arrived to the Puckerman residence, the first thing she did was find the closest amateur bar. _

"_Here you go Miss Pretty Thing." The bulky jock saturated the plastic, red cup with the gold-speckled liquid and handed to Tina, who'd already managed to get tipsy with the help of five raspberry Smirnoffs._

"_He's nice," she distantly commented, easily amused by the floating flakes in her cup. _

"_Oh God Tina, you are such a light-weight. But kudos to you for the added effort. I thought you would've passed out by your third, quote-on-quote, 'beer'," Santana smiled slyly while leaning against her risen chair. "Cheers!" _

_The two teenagers clashed each other's cups with one another. As Tina took her first sip into her drink, she grimaced, obviously unacquainted with the sharp taste of vodka. Santana laughed at her facial expressions as she took small swallows from her cup until finally taking in larger gulps. _

"_Go Tina!" the cheerleader proudly announced, earning her a loud applause from the dark, crowded room. _

_By then, she'd consumed half of the contents in her tall container and suddenly, there was only one kind of noise she could identify: shouting. Loud, obnoxious shouting from everyone, that it gave her a massive headache. To make it worse, the room had been spinning at a rapid speed and the only person she could make out was the vague image of Santana's lips mouthing out something along the lines of "you," "don't look," and "too good." Though she couldn't exactly put all the pieces together. _

_Now she felt as if someone was repulsively rocking her high-chair back and forth, allowing her to squander any control left in her tiny body. With a single thump, she fell rear-first onto the cold, tiled ground._

"_Ouchies," she murmured painfully. The noise level only seemed to progress, so she stayed restrained on the ground, deciding to sprawl her body out for comfort. _

_When she was finally at some sort of peace with her eyes shut, she felt someone's grip on her arms slightly lifting her off the ground. "Tina .. B .. Come on, we're going. Let's get up." _

_The voice sounded so familiar, but in her intoxicated state, she could not in her right-mind find who had been speaking to her. "I don't want to go! This is so comfy." _

_Suddenly her weight was shifted from the ground into someone's hold. Her eyes fluttered open, only to be more confused by her sight. She panicked for a brief moment still unaware of who'd been carrying her, but gave in as the disheveling noise quieted down and felt as if she'd been cradled like a baby into this man's arms. _

_An abrupt rush of coldness ran over her skin as goosebumps arose. "Are you taking me to the North Pole? It's so cold. Wait, are we going to see polar bears? Oh my gosh, we're going there, aren't we?" excitedly babbling. _

_When they finally reached a safe haven, she finally put together that she was now inside of a car with Mike. He stripped the grey hoodie from his body and wrapped it around Tina's body, relieving all the chills. He then leaned over, grabbing the seat belt, and buckled it tightly across her torso. "Hi Mr. Beautiful," she giggled, petting Mike's face. _

"_Hello Ms. Beautiful. In case you're wondering, I'm your boyfriend Mike, the guy you ditched right when we stepped into the house and found you, Tina, laid out on Puck's floor, almost completely gone, and now we're in my car, where I'm going to take you home so you can sleep," he said to her nonchalantly, unable to tell if he'd been irritated or just plain teasing. He shut the door and headed to the seat, Tina still impotent of piecing the words. Though the moment the door was shut and the material of his cozy sweater rubbed against her skin, she fell asleep almost automatically even before Mike got into his seat. She woke up to her heaved onto his arms, climbing up the stairs of his house to his room. _

"_Where .. Am .. I?" she muttered, still completely intoxicated. _

"_Not in the North Pole," he retorted indifferently. She closed her eyes once again, only to be laid in between warm blankets on a bed, her boyfriend staring at her gallingly from afar. When he caught her glance, he stood up, eyes furrowed angrily. "So I don't mind you getting drunk and all, but before you go off getting trashed, can you at least tell me and not just leave me like a loner?" _

"_Sorry," she murmured. _

"_Since when did you start drinking anyway? You have to know your limits, B! You can't go from learning your digits to calculus!" raising his voice. _

"_Stop yelling and making metaphors I don't understand, my head hurts," she reciprocated with irritation in her tone. "All I drank was some beer and a teeny bit of this pretty gold stuff. Don't trip, chocolate chip!" giggling at her own directionless joke. _

_He stood up and sat next to her on his mattress, affectionately rubbing her arm. "What happened tonight? You're hiding something from me and I know you were crying before I called. You can't just not tell me what's going on Tina. I want to listen, I want to help you, but I can't if you just try to solve everything with fucking alcohol .." _

"_Nothing happened Mike! Everything's just fine, besides the fact that my dad kept giving me headaches like this one by yelling at me for the bajillionth time about my 'slutty, hideous clothing choices,' but you know? That's okay, because it's true," she bellowed with unwelcomed tears, completely unaware of how brutally honest she was being. "But I'm not going to complain because I'm already a slut and you're gonna leave me if I complain and look! Now I'm crying! Obviously something's wrong with me so just .. just go ahead Mike, leave me now." _

_Tears blurred her vision as she huffed in anger and pain. Crying in front of others had never been a frequent nor favored thing with Tina, though she couldn't help it. She turned to her side again to face him, only to see his comforting, concerned gaze at her._

"_You're crying .." he innocently told in a soft murmur._

_She snapped."No, I'm just leaking out holy water that my dad secretly slipped in my mouth because he's trying to rid of my lustfulness."_

_He rubbed her arm for comfort. _"_You aren't slutty or hideous Tina. You're the prettiest girl, most beautiful girl I know, and you might think that it's a bunch of bullshit but it's not. You don't complain or cry, and it scares me! It scares me a lot. That you can't even open up to me like that. I feel like there's a whole different person I don't know and I don't want to just be with the happy, cheery Tina. I want all of you. It scares the living crap out of me when you bottle up things. Even if it means you throwing shit at me and yelling at me for hours, I don't care. I just want to know that you trust me enough to show how scared you get. And I'm not going to leave you. Never. Just don't do stupid things like you did tonight, please. Just .. talk to me." _

_As he gently caressed her arm, she shifted to face the other wall, still troubled by her throbbing headache and the fact he triggered all of it. When she flicked his wrist back as he tried to hold her, he chuckled warmly._

"_Stop laughing at me. I'm trying to be mad at you," she groaned blearily, shutting her misty eyes. _

"_It's cute when you're mad." She glared at him eliciting another snicker until he finally apologized. "Okay sorry. Get some sleep though. It'll be sweet revenge when I find you awake tomorrow morning with a big ass headache," he joked. She paid no attention to his sneer comments. With a single blink, she dozed off._

* * *

It was hard for her to open her eyes. Not that she had an alternative, but from the obnoxious sunlight nearly blinding her even with closed lids made it difficult to sleep through her throbbing headache. And she figured she had to know if she had passed out in an unsanitary motel sleeping next to a low-life stranger who is only capable of picking up inebriated girls with emotional problems would be good, too.

The first sight she sees the instant her eyes decide to open other than her own peculiar sleeping position is a tall man hunched over the sink of a compact, but charming, kitchen. Realizing who it was by the looks of his lanky yet toned figure and tan skin made her eyes go wide. Is it weird that from all her friends last night, _he _took her home? The questions cycled in her head. _Was it voluntary or did some screwed up blackmail go down because no one wanted to take me with them? Did I say something stupid? Was it hard for him to get me up here? But seriously, did no one really want to take me home with them?_

One thought led to another as she found her body bare of the clothes she had on the night before. The black blazer she was wearing and her boots were stripped from her. Suddenly, all the thoughts seemed too much for the disheveled girl. "God," she moaned instinctively, catching Mike's attention.

He turned briskly with his mouth slightly hanging until an empathetic chuckle fell from his lips. "Morning there. How's that hangover doin' you?"

"Whatever I did last night should not be done by anything that has possession of a soul," she monotonously concurred. "Or a gagging reflex .."

"Well whenever you think you're ready to move, there's some aspirin and water and juice I left you on the table."

Her head lolled in different directions until her eyes met the Arrowhead water bottle, aspirin, and red liquid that was poured into a big cup. She took the small pill and chugged the recognizable pomegranate juice with ease. It was always her favorite. "Pomegranate juice? Last vivid memory I have of you is your pure hatred for pomegranate juice," smiling gently.

He smirked. "Yeah, well I always keep it around. I've grown to love it actually. Plus it's too expensive to just have it lying around. Someone has to drink it."

"And I just keep learning more and more about this new Mike Chang," she chuckled, trying to ignore the war taking place in her dizzy little head. "But thank you, so much, for being superman and rescuing me at a .. not-so great time."

Walking from the kitchen sink he headed to the couch next to Tina. "It wasn't a problem, aside from the loud singing and odd, yet kind of adorable, attraction to fluffy pillows."

Her eyes narrowed in thought as she blushed. She really could not remember a thing. "Why do I have a bad feeling that wasn't the worst of it?"

"Because it wasn't." His smile widened effortlessly as her hand hovered her face with shame.

"Anything else I do – no, I _say_, that I should be aware of before it's used against me later on in life? I'll have you know that whatever I say drunk is just words. Oh God, I'm already imagining what kind of stupid crap I said .."

Mike's eyes narrowed, carefree expression changing before her eyes. "Like you said. Just words. Nothing important." His stare lingered.

"Holy crap, 23 missed calls. I gotta go." She shuffled her feet in a disordered manner clamping her cell phone in one piece. The way she nearly toppled over the stumpy, brown stool lying on the floor proved her headache wasn't getting any better.

Alarmed by Tina's limited abilities, he jumped to her side and offered his guidance. "Slow down there. You're forgetting the part where you couldn't drive last night." She gawked indifferently. "Here, I'll take you."

* * *

The car ride to Tina's place was one of few words, though quick. When she finally came to realize how this picture looked, she winced with humiliation: jacket and shoes thrown over the shoulder, tousled hair, eyeliner going every which way, and then Mike. Mike driving her home dressed in only his pajamas. What a cheap visual for her mother to see in the early morning.

Once they reached her house, she hurled from the vehicle so fast that her headache pulsed painfully for a good second. Mike trailed right behind her as she opened the front entrance. She swung the door open only to see her mother sitting anxiously on the living room couch.

"Hi mom!" she tried in her sweetest, most innocent voice.

Lauren jolted from her seat in a cold sweat. She gasped with relief causing Tina's disconcerted body to unwind, until her face of worry quickly transitioned into anger. She felt like such a teenager. "Tina Jennifer Cohen-Chang, you better give me a damn good explanation on why you couldn't pick up your phone this morning or tell me where you were last night, and unless it involves Robert Downey Jr. asking a million questions about how to make a move on me then you –"

"Ow!" Both the mother and daughter stared alarmingly at the sudden raucous coming from the entrance. Of course it would be Mike tripping on her mom's favorite flower pot. _Of course. _"Uh, sorry about that. You can continue yelling at Tina, or not, but she didn't see Robert Downey Jr. last night so I guess it's your choice."

"Mike?" Lauren asked, baffled. She stared even more baffled at her daughter. "Tina?"

"Hi Mrs. Cohen-Chang," he smiled humbly.

"Uh .." Tina stuttered, unable to find the words. She laughed nervously."It's a long story actually, we can talk about it lat –"

"We went to karaoke last night, Tina drank a lot, I was just gonna drop her off home but she didn't have a key and leaving her to sleep on the curb didn't seem too polite so I just brought her to my apartment and she slept on the couch while I slept in my room."

Lauren closed her eyes flashbacking to the day before, before looking back at Tina with a goaded look to her. "Honey, do you recall you telling me that you were going to keep your house key in that really small, almost invisible pocket on the inside of your purse?"

Tina's eyes widened. She was the definition of stupidity. "The pocket was getting smaller the more and more I drank?"

Now both her mom and Mike were giving these horrendous stares that forced her to stare at her tangled fingers.

"Well, still, don't worry about it Tina. I'd rather have you under my watch than you being alone in a big house late at night." She smiled meekly at him with her head still bowed down. Maybe it was a good thing Mike was with her.

"Well, I guess I should just be happy that you were with Mike instead of some random creeper who can only pick up drunken girls like you in a cheap motel." Great minds really did think alike. "I'll go make breakfast. Tina, go and show Mike the show even if he used to be here so much it was like we adopted the poor boy and nothing in this damn house has changed within the last 15 years. Mike, thanks again for keeping my daughter in check .. again."

She shoved them along the direction of the stairway as if they were a bunch of kids in some complicated exhibit. Things haven't changed.

* * *

"Remember when we were looking for bandages for your cut in your parents' room but when we went inside we accidentally –"

"—dropped her favorite perfume that cost as much as this freaking house and then we heard my dad coming into the room so we –"

"—hid in their shower and when he saw the broken perfume your mom came and accused him and we were just laughing our asses off while trying to keep quiet," he laughed hysterically. They were sitting on the beige carpeted-floor of her parents' room, which is now just her mom's room.

"If you really focus and smell the room, you can still smell the perfume a little," she giggled along with him as they reminisced on their shared memories.

A comforting silence fell between them as their laughs and giggles subsided in the air. "Can I see .. your room?"

Without thought, she jumped to her feet and took his hand to hers with a childish smile. But when he found his hands in hers, his face hardened. She nearly forgot that there was a line she could not cross, and a big, fat line at that. She just really missed having a friend who she could feel so comfortable with that all her worries could be forgotten; where she can be her complete self with and be completely carefree. She let go of his hand.

When they finally reached her room, the palpable awkwardness was shattered with a hearty laugh. "Wow. Your mom wasn't kidding when she said everything stayed exactly the same."

As he made his way deeper into the yellow-painted room, she leaned on the door frame. "Except that everything that used to be inside this room is now in those boxes ready to be opened."

She watched him intently, so curious and so contemplative. The look on his face really got her thinking, too. Maybe memories are more than just harsh reminders of how to not screw up the second time around, how to prevent getting hurt again. Maybe it's just a little more than that.

When he neared her closet, a box that had evident "memories" scribbled on it alarmed her. All the love notes and corny, couple pictures they had together were compiled in that box. No _way _was she letting him see that box.

Running towards him with all her might, she blocked his path from the compilation of cardboard boxes that had the "memories" box. "Hi Mike," she pathetically spat out. Could she be anymore painfully obvious?

He gawked suspiciously. "Hi Tina. What are you up to?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." _Think Tina, think. _With the box in the corner of her eye positioned right behind her, she did the simplest yet the most brilliant thing possible. She sat down on her ass and covered the letters. "You know what, go back to do whatever you were doing! I'm just gonna sit here."

"What's that box behind you? It seriously has the biggest writing in the world. Which makes it really difficult to hide." She mentally slapped herself in the face, and him too for that matter. He gently yet firmly grasped onto her shoulders and put her to the side, examining the box. For some reason, his face saddened uncomfortably like before. "You don't have to hide it."

She was frozen. Stuttering, she replied, "What am I trying to h-hide?"

"I know it's been a really long time since we haven't talked, but you don't have to hide the guy you love. There's probably a bunch of corny, couple-y Craig pictures in there, huh?"

Craig? _Really? _She was appalled and couldn't really make out what he meant. How is it that the only time she _doesn't _think of Craig is when everyone wants to mention him? She wanted to deny his false accusations, but saying that it was _their _corny, couple pictures in that box would not make the situation any less bizarre. So, in a strategy of fast-thinking, she played along. "Kind of. Well, just the really old ones in the beginning of our relationship." Now that she thinks about it, her and Craig never even really had PDA pictures together. "But I wasn't hiding it because I didn't want you to see it. _I _didn't want to see it. It's hard to look at it nowadays."

"Oh." He grinned with understanding, seemingly a little relieved. "If that's ever the case, you can just tell me. Besides, I'm not the one to snoop around other peoples' things."

How stupid she was. "Yeah, I don't know why I thought you'd just open the box like it was your own place. Thanks though. Again. Man, I've been saying that a lot."

He chuckled, eying her with purpose. "You'll be saying that again after I help you clean this place up."

"Really? You want to help me and get this place all readied up?"

"It'd be my pleasure. I haven't really hung out with .. friends in a while anyway. You can be my charity case."

She laughed at his generous proposition. "Tuesday afternoon? I'll text you."

"Sounds like a plan."

They shared one last smile until Tina's mom came roaring. "Tina! Mike! Breakfast is ready!"

When they both nod to each other, walking side-by-side in a peace that she hadn't been able to get a hold of for the past 10 years, she figures that maybe seeing Mike wasn't such a bad idea. She remembered why she came home in the first place, even if she's pretty not sure what happened the night before. The next time she drinks like that is when Robert Downey Jr. actually does hit on her mother.


	8. Chapter 8

_Oooh God. _So this is quite inevitable, but **I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY TIMES A BAJILLION AND A HALF WITH A CHERRY ON TOP WITH STRIPPER CAKE ON THE SIDE. **The past couple of months have been down right chaotic for me, and I was actually going to post this chapter up a couple of months ago, except my STUPID, STUPID COMPUTER CRASHED AND I LOST ALL THE DOCUMENTS which equals = discouragment to say the least. Enough with the excuses though, **here's chapter 8 everyone! **:D I hope none of you guys have completely forgotten about me or this story just yet. D: I totally had an epiphany especially after reading the very last review for this story and whatever I start, I always finish, and this is one of them.

I'm really sorry if this chapter lacks, and the transition is veryyy off because I was originally going to write about the process of Tina and Mike moving Tina's stuff in the house, but after reading it, it was a whole bunch of blah blah blah bland bland stuff. So, I took it out, and left this part in which is why it seems a little short. I tried to write this as if this story didn't go on a hiatus because I didn't wanna make it seem so melo-dramatic since **I'm planning to have 25+ chapters **for this. I also don't like rushing things no matter what. But trust me, even though this is kind of a fun, light chapter, THERE WILL BE MUCH UNNECESSARY DRAMA IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME. And yes, I will be a lot more persistent with this and won't go on another long hiatus, but how fast I update will depend on the amount of review I get. So **more reviews = less time to wait on the next chapter! **It just shows me that more people are catching up with it and it's more exposed.

So pardon my hiatus once again, I beg you. l: This chapter is once again kind of light and more on the fun side, BUT I PROMISE I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS. I've already started to write chapter 9 and trust me, it's all types of d'awwww. _I do not own Glee. _Enjoy!

* * *

**Cardboard Cut Outs, **Chapter 8  
_"All those years of her struggling greatly because he wasn't around to pick up the pieces, he'd been living his life quite fine without her."_

* * *

"Two white hot chocolates coming right up!"

It was about six in the afternoon on a windy, chilly day in good ol' Lima. She had a small but honest smirk dancing across her face expressing just how unnaturally happy she was every time she had an excuse to be with the one and only Mike Chang. He'd been helping her settle back into their hometown for the past three days. The awkwardness between them died by a landslide, and she's thankful for it. Every time he was around, it was a difficult task to _not _smile; to not grin, laugh, giggle, or be content. And now, there she was, ordering hot cocoa ready to crash his work place and take him out to do whatever _wherever _to thank him for.. just about everything.

She would never admit it to herself, but she liked having him around; _love, _even. Troubling and stressing her mind with all-things Craig King is now in the rear of her mind, and she doesn't necessarily know if that's a good thing, but it allows her to sleep at night. That's why she came back in the first place, she supposed.

Her jacket pocket vibrates."_Hey hun, where are you?" _

"_Hey mom, just picking up some drinks then do something with Mike." _

It wasn't before long that her cell phone went ringing with excitement and joy she could sense even _before_ opening the actual message."_O really? Well you dont say. You two have fun. :)" _

Even though her mom's texts aren't the most elaborate, she can pick up all the obvious implications. The thing about her spending time with Mike is that not only is she a little happier, but her mom, too. Probably a hundred times happier than Tina allows herself to be. And she doesn't admit it, but a part of her doesn't want him to be a reason for her happiness because her surviving, teenage instinct disallows her mother to be right about something. And Tina's a bit of a rebel if no one cared to notice.

"_Pls don't send out wedding invitations mom. I just want to be polite since he helped out so much."_

"_Whatever you say hun. ;) ill see you later!" She did not just throw in a winky-face at me, _she thought, baffled. Although she clearly adored her mom, she couldn't deny the many times she's wanted cover her ears, shut her eyes tightly and pretend no one was there.

"Two large white hot chocolates!"

She shook off her little conversation with her dear mother and snagged the two hot drinks. Regardless of what her mom says, she's doing this because she just wants to make it up to him. That's all.

* * *

Entering the huge building with a sign reading "Star-Shaped Studios", she muttered out a "wow", taking her precious time to examine this amazing structure in which Mike referred to as work. The center took up a relatively big space and had such a modern and fresh feel to it. The exterior was clean-cut, navy blue and had very precise bright yellow detail. And just because she's female, she couldn't help but notice the beautiful green trees and of course, the many flowers.

The place looked like it took at least five years plus a millennium to build. And from all places, Lima, O-freaking-hio created this.

It also looked a lot better in person than it did on the website. The day she had her awkward reunion with Mike, she immediately googled his work place and found out three things: one, that Star-Shaped Studios is one of the most popular recreation centers in Ohio. Two, that Mike Chang is "Most Valued Instructor" for both children and adults, and three, that a tan, Asian girl with vivacious black hair as well as a slim silhouette worked as the contemporary instructor named Erica, Ellen, or something. But did Tina care? _"Hell to the no,_" as Mercedes would say.

Finally, she stepped out of contemplation-land and walked into the lobby. "Hi, I'm looking for Mike Chang?" she politely asked the receptionist.

The red-headed, Caucasian lady gawked at Tina, seemingly confused. "And may I ask who's looking for him please?"

_Well she sure is polite. _"Tina? Cohen-Chang. I'm a friend of his. I can always come in other time if he's too busy -"

"Oh! I see. I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to come off as rude. I just never see Mike here have any visitors for the four years he's been working here. I'm really sorry again, Tina! I'm Julie by the way."

She nodded and finally came into a care-free giggle. "Hi Julie, it's nice to meet you. You don't have to worry about it, I'd react the same way. You guys seem like a pretty tight-knit group here so I understand."

"I have to thank you for visiting Mike though. All I know about him is his work life which, as you can see, isn't much to know. It's nice to know he's not living under a rock," Julie smiles back. "Just make a right up that hall. He's in studio 6."

Saying her thank-yous and goodbyes, she made her way to the swallowing hallway following Julie's instruction. Right before she entered the room, a broad, clear window lay on the wall to show any students practicing in the studio. She took a peek expecting a lonely-Mike. But to her surprise, she found 12 energetic kids attempting to imitate Mike's fluid movement. His smile was the brightest she's ever seen, and if anything, the children were imitating his grin right on point. She saw as he glided across the room assisting a youngster who was having hard time. He was so patient; so compassionate.

Tina couldn't believe it. Well, she could, because she always believed that Mike's future would be a blurry vision of this, but now it was being put under a microscope. What he made out of his future was playing out right before her eyes. She smiled with gratification for her old friend, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He's out there doing what he loves to do with all his dreams serving as reality –

– Without her. It seems like all those years of her struggling _greatly _because he wasn't around to pick up the pieces, he'd been living his life quite fine without her. But besides that, she's nothing but happy for him. He deserves everything he got.

Wrapped up in her bitter-sweet thoughts, Mike spotted her and waved for her to come in. She shook her head. The last thing she wanted to do was disrupt such an important, stress-free time for him, but there he was, running toward the door and hauling her in.

All the kids stared, wide-eyed as she let him fight to get her inside. Finally, she stood at the front of the spacious room standing clumsily. "Everyone, this is Tina! Say hello!"

"Hi Tina," the class roared with enthusiasm. Some waved, some laughed, but most certainly did all of them whisper in each others' ears, probably wondering who she really was. "Is that your girlfriend?" one of the boys asked mockingly.

The other kids joined in laughter knowing that the same question was running through their little craniums. Mike smirked, fading into pink. "That's no way to behave around a guest guys, c'mon! But no, she is not my girlfriend. She's actually my assistant for the day, so when I can't help any one of you, don't be afraid to call for Tina, okay guys?"

She quickly spun around with worried eyes. "Are you crazy? I can't do that! I'll probably need more assistance than they do!"

He laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll do great. There's only 15 more minutes left and this is my last class, so just be grateful that you didn't show up any earlier. Oh, and is this for me?"

Tina nodded begrudgingly. "White hot chocolate. But if I knew how sweaty you were, I would've just brought a bucket of cold water."

"You're the best," smiling affectionately. "Alright everyone, get into places! Let's show Tina what we have so far!"

* * *

With her pea-coat and cotton scarf stripped off her body, a coat of sweat unraveled around her forehead.

"Miss Tina! I need some help, please!" She jogged over to the tiny boy with the bowl-cut.

"Miss Tina! I need help too!" She rushed over to the little girl with a big, green bow pinned to her ponytail.

"Miss Tina!" Now she was running to the boy with glasses –

"Tina!" Now to the girl with a gap in between –

"Why do you talk like that? You sound like a donkey!"

Without any hesitation, she stopped dead in her tracks, scanning her surroundings to see who's mouth ran with that rude remark. Before she identified who it was, she already saw Mike picking up a little girl gently from a group of meddling, teasing kids. She had tearful eyes. It was a vague but at the same time vivid memory of how she was when she was a child. "I'll deal with you three later," he sternly assured them. He walked out with the poor girl outside of the classroom, and as if it was instinct, she ran outside as well.

"Hey Tina. Sorry about that, Jessica here was getting teased by some of her classmates again," he patiently smirked to Jessica. Mike gave her an odd look, averting his eyes to Tina then to the crying girl, but he shook it off. "They always give her a hard time, which always effects the class because I have to deal with them and it just goes all bad."

The tiny girl glanced at her for a moment with sad, red eyes. "You know, I could watch her while you continue your class."

He looked up to her as if she just told him she'd give him a million bucks. "Would you really?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"You're a lifesaver, T!" He stood up and patted her shoulder thankfully. Making his way through the door, he turned around just once more to assure Jessica would be okay. "Tina's going to stay with you for now Jessica. I hope you feel better, sweetie."

When he finally left, she blindly looked around unsure of what to do. She loved kids, that was a fact, and always wanted to do something revolved around that but the only ones she had to be around were hyper, giggly ones: not crying ones. Eventually she settled a seat down next to her. Smiling warmly, she simply asked, "Honey, are you alright?"

She shook her head.

Uncertain of what to say, she brushed her stray hair away from her face. "Don't let them get you down."

"How c-can I? They a-always make fun of m-me," she squeaked desperately.

Tina felt her own face form into frown. She could so easily relate to this helpless girl: stuttering, bullies, and the inability to believe in herself. "Well Jessica, you want to know the way I see it?" she positively suggested.

She nodded slowly, unable to look up just yet.

"The ones who are always trying to make you sad and the ones who try to make you cry are jealous."

"Jealous? J-Jealous of what?" turning her head curiously to Tina.

"They're jealous because of things you have. Like with you, they're just jealous because you're such a good dancer."

Her tears subsided little by little. "B-But .."

"No but's!" she interrupted. "I saw you dancing. You were so good, and you know what? You were the only one who didn't need help from me or Mike and you still nailed the steps."

"Really?" she questioned with hints of hope in her teeny-tiny voice. A small but noticeable smile spread across her face.

"I wouldn't lie. And if you don't believe me, just take your teacher as an example!" she giggled.

Her eyes widened. "Mr. Chang?"

Unbeknownst to Jessica, everyone knew what a hard time Mike had, _everyone _had, being in Glee club. "A little hard to believe, right? Yeah, everyone used to make fun of him because he danced. They would even throw slushies as him!" Jessica covered her mouth with her hands. "But look what happened to him: he didn't believe what the other kids said and now he's an even better dancer than before and he does what he loves."

" I c-can't even imagine that happening to Mr. Chang.. He's s-such a cool dancer and a cool t-teacher. Everyone l-loves him.."

Tina laughed. "Well it's true. And you are a great dancer, Jessica. You just have to believe that, too."

"Is everything going okay here ladies?" Mike interrupted, popping out from the doorway.

"Y-Yeah," Jessica smirked optimistically.

"Great," he grinned sincerely at the both of them. "So, Jessica, how do you feel about going back in there and showing them your kick-butt dance skills?"

"O-Okay," she stood up shakily. Tina beamed genuinely as she got herself up once again.

She knew it would take awhile for her words to set in for Jessica. After all, she was only a kid and _she's_ not even sure if she practices what she preaches devotedly at the age of 26. All she can hope for is that this stranger of a girl will listen to what she says, because God-knows she doesn't want her to end up with the same, insecure life she still lives in now. It's a little deep and way beyond cheesy, but she tried. Just so she won't make the same mistakes.

* * *

Laying down on the cold, wooden floor, she panted out uneven amounts of breath. "I don't see how you can do this for a living. Seriously, I danced for 10 minutes and I feel like shooting myself."

Mike, covered in his own thick coats of sweat, chuckled. "Thanks again. You were a big help and the kids really loved you. Oh man, especially Jessica! You were really great with her. When she came back to finish the routine, she just killed it. What'd you tell her, the oh-so inspirational Tina-son?"

She glints at him before answering. "I told her everything I would've told the old-me. Even the new-me, too."

He raised his eyebrows in interest while nodding slowly. "Quite ironic actually. You guys kind of really, _really _remind me of each other."

She smiles because she actually agrees. She also likes the sound of it. "Hey, no one's arguing over here."

"Oh, so why'd you come here anyway? Not that I would ever mind. It was really fun. But yeah, it was a nice surprise."

Tina lifts her heavy head up to bat her eyelashes at him mockingly. "I'm a nice surprise?"

In response, he rolls his eyes teasingly. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Well, I was planning to take you out." He paid closer attention. "You helped so much with.. with moving, you know. It's the least I can do. Plus I'm very, very, desperately, extremely hungry, and I'm just going to assume you have nowhere better to be right now and that there's nothing in the world you want more than to spend your precious time with me, so.."

He laughs hysterically, cocking his head back while leading onto his elbows. "Didn't I say to not flatter yourself? Because if I actually say yes, you're going to have this big impression that all of the things you listed are true – Even if they are."

A big, cheesy grin winds up on her face. "I don't get why we have to make everything sound so much more charming than it really is. So that's a yes, right?"

"No," he says strongly and solemnly. "That's a hell yes."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey thuur again. :) First and foremost, I'd _loove _to say thank you SOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH to all the nice reviews, anon or non-anon. I still squeal and smile deranged everytime I see a new review/alert/favorite, etc. You guys are seriously my inspiration to keep writing! OH, and so I would have put this chapter up earlier except I created this onshot in the spur of the moment which I shall be posting in the next couple days and **I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE IT. **Pretty sure I almost teared writing it because it's on the angsty side of things and, well.. you guys will see eventually.

Now, **for this chapter**, I cut down a lot of it actually because this is pretty darn informative and kind one of the main keys you could say in the story. I'm sorry if a lot of scenes in the beginning are short-lived. It was just way too repetitive if I added useless cute talk/convo about nothing, catch mah drift y0'? .. yeah no. But yeah. On the lengthier side just 'cause it had to be and to make up for lost time. Once again, past is _italicized _and whatnot. _I do not own Glee, _I sincerely hope you enjoy! (insert heart symbol that is un-insertable)

* * *

**Cardboard Cut Outs**, chapter 9  
_"God. She hated the future."_

* * *

She pulled down both of their windows down as far as they could go to air out their sweaty, perspired bodies. She took over the wheel of her beaten-down Honda Civic with him sitting right beside her, devouring every bright light he spotted even after an hour of driving. Tina adored it.

"You make it seem like you haven't lived here for most of your life."

Re-focusing his attention on her, he chuckled. "I just haven't really found an excuse to be here. It's been a long time since I've been to Cincinnati. You're crazy for driving here to eat dinner though."

She shrug her shoulders plainly. "Oh well. I warned you I'd go all out to thank you for the help. And think of this as a late birthday gift!"

"I get to eat dinner with sweats and a hoodie? Best birthday ever, hands-down," smiling back softly.

"Only because you're Mike Chang."

His smile gleamed. "So, where are we going to eat?"

Tina takes a moment to respond until she abruptly pulled over in front of a semi-busy diner. The sign read "_Elsie's " _in bright, flashing letters. Lately, she wasn't too fond of being impulsive and spontaneous. But she really wanted to be the old, daring girl she was back then. It was all baby steps. "I guess we're eating at Elsie's today."

* * *

The two scanned the infinite list of sandwiches, burgers, breakfasts, pies and appetizers with little intention of how their fragile stomachs would handle the large amounts of fat later on.

"Can I have a double-bacon cheeseburger with avocado and barbeque sauce on the side, calamari, and a slice of apple pie? Oh, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. Yeah, that sounds good."

"And can I have the country fried streak with the hash browns extra crispy, extra bacon on the side, a stack of strawberry pancakes.." The aged waitress rushed to flip the pages of her notebook with her acrylic nails. "And the Dreamy-Orange Milkshake? Please?"

The waitress examined the long list she'd have to turn in to the poor old bastard who was cooking their food, then to them. "Where do you guys put it all?" The two stared at each other, unable to answer until they bursted out in uncontrollable laughter. She eyed them and "oh"ed as if she knew what was going on. "Muchies, huh? I remember the good ol' days when me and my boyfriend would take a hit or two and come to this exact restaurant, eating like crazy monkeys. Your food will be right with you," she winked warmly as she walked away.

They both continue laughing hysterically, letting the previous events sink in. "We're odd."

"And we also give off the impression that we're potheads," Tina added, calming down her laughter.

"What's with the whole breakfast thing? It's eight at night," Mike questioned.

"It's just something about the weirdness of it all that makes it taste even better. I don't even really like breakfast in the morning, but eating it in nighttime.. it tastes like deep-fried crack with sprinkles on-top."

He stared with wonder. "Deep-friend crack with sprinkles on-top.. and this is why she mistook us for druggies."

"Hey, I'm highly-offended!"

* * *

They both swung their heads back onto the car seats, resting their hands on their explosive bellies. Moans and whimpers came from both of their mouths from the excess amount of sugar and fat intake they both devoured.

"I think I grew another stomach when I was eating all that food," Mike concluded with a serious tone.

"I think the fat from the extra bacon I ordered just clogged my ears because I can't understand a word you're saying," Tina replies. "Or maybe the fat from your bacon cheeseburger clogged your throat so you can't speak clearly."

"Probably both," closing his eyes from exhaustion. He breaks their line of moans and groans with a silly giggle, catching her attention and spreading on the laughter once more. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Two. You?"

"Dammit," he wailed. "Last time I ate was at four."

Jeeringly, she pointed her finger at him. "Ha! So my fat behavior is more justified than yours."

"Except for the fact that I danced for at least five hours, cough cough," taunting the fatigued woman.

"No need for any heavy implications here," she shot back at him, eliciting another chuckle and wide grin from the weary man.

"I'm just so tired.."

"Yeah, we should probably hit the road now. Seat belts everyone!" She waited for an answer. "Mike?"

His eyes stayed shut. For once, there wasn't a clever remark on the other end of the conversation. His unavoidable food-coma kicked in just on time, so she didn't bother to wake him up. Instead, she reached over carefully and buckled his seat belt across his athletic body and took a plush pillow from the back of the car and laid in gently for his head.

Just in case he bumped it and hurt himself.

As she drove nearing Lima, her stare sways from the road, to his peaceful face, back to the road, only to subconsciously stare at him from the corner of her eye. She tried so hard to not be weird and creepy, but all she could get herself to do is take in the sight of him sleeping. It made the world seem so at peace. So at peace, that she didn't really want to drop him off to his car back at his work. The night was just too young for it to die.

"What time is it?" a groggy, disheveled Mike awoke, croaking.

"About 10:30," she calmly answered, taken aback by his voice. "So have you found a better reason to not hang out with me?"

Sitting up, he smirked. "Not yet."

"So does that mean I can have at least another half-hour of your time?"

He stared curiously. "Where would we go?"

Contemplating, her face brightened with an idea. She answered with a subtle "You'll see."

"Well isn't today full of surprises."

"It's another nice surprise, I swear."

Another five or so minutes pass as Mike murmurs with impatience. "I feel like a little girl waiting for her dad to drop off her pony."

Pleased with his eagerness, the car slowed down to a secluded area occupied by buildings and buildings. "Know where we are yet?" she tested him, unbuckling her seat belt. He followed.

"I feel like I know where we are but I -"

He looked around one more time trying to make out the familiar place until it clicked. "Oh my.. is this .."

* * *

_It's nearly midnight and for some reason, she still can't shut her eyes without all the stresses of school and family screaming back at her. More specifically family. _

_The thing about her troubled, conflicted feelings with her family is that nothing's really wrong. Not the way she's used to things being wrong when it came to family affairs. They're actually getting along fine for once. Ever since she formally introduced Mike to her parents, they've been nothing but happy and overly-chipper, especially her dad. Despite late hours and suspicious get-togethers, Mr. Cohen-Chang was not as reluctant as he should have been to letting his daughter do whatever she wanted. And although Tina was more than happy to oblige to his new rules, she was almost a little bit hurt._

_People assume that her growing feminism came from her not-so-stable relationship with ex-boyfriend Artie, and although that helped her cause, a lot of the pent up anger was from her dad. It's so cliché of her to feel that way, she knows, and she has nothing but hate towards cliché, but it's something that would remain. Something that would –_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Her phone ringing off the wall cut off her endless thoughts. She checked to see who it was._

"_Hello?"_

"_So I'm not the only one wide awake at midnight on a Tuesday night, huh?"_

_She sighed. "Nope."_

_Usually she wouldn't be too cautious of seeming down and sad around him, but tonight felt different. "What's wrong, B?" _

"_Honestly I don't know. How about you?"_

"_The usual."_

_Although she might not be open about sharing her particular problem with him now, she's more than willing to listen to him and be there for him: like he is with her. "Meet at the usual?" _

"_Thought you'd never ask." _

* * *

_As she jogged her way down the dark streets of a variation of aged and brand-new company buildings, her phone vibrated with a text. _

"_Kidnapped yet?" _

_She smirked. When she looked up from the screen, she realized she reached her destination and saw her boyfriend digging his hands into the depths of his pant-pockets, waiting for her. _

"_I think I'll be the one doing the kidnapping."_

_Once she pressed the 'Send' button, she saw him look around confusedly. She seized this perfect opportunity to do just what her message intended. On her tip-toes, she ran stealthily and using all her might, leaped onto his back, gently hooking her arm around his neck. Her laughter couldn't be contained as he squirmed and struggled to leave her tight embrace. This was probably the best she's ever got him. But to her dismay, he wiggled in just the right way so his arms crossed her body as she was swooped helplessly in front of him. _

_Dancers._

"_You should really work on that whole kidnapping thing. If I wasn't the nice guy that I am, I would've reported you already." _

"_Apparently. " She giggled innocently. "Let's go up now before we get caught." _

"_Yeah, we should. Hold my hand when we go through the stairs. I don't want you to fall," he demanded nonchalantly. "No arguing about how I'm womanizing you either." _

_By now she would've whooped out her inevitable speeches about how she can fend on her own and does not to be helped just because she was a woman. She would. Instead she nods without any snappy remarks. Like a lot of things, Tina doesn't like to admit that when it comes to being nurtured or cared for by a man, she's come to be highly fond of it, just like any woman does. People have this weird, misconception that she's completely against the thought. _

_Except for him of course. And she'll always be the type to make it seem as if she doesn't want that kind of affectionate, but he insists every single time no matter how hard she pushes him. All the time._

_Once they finally went through the six flights of stairs, they arrived at the roof of the building. The place was an abandoned construction that used to manufacture buttons or something along those lines, but they soon went out of business about eight months ago. Then one day, when the two were aimlessly wandering around town, Tina of course suggested to sneak inside the place. It would only be a matter of time until another company claimed the place for their own, but for now it was theirs. They've been using the building as a meeting spot ever since. _

"_I feel like I can reach the stars up here," she dreamily told him, tip-toeing and extending her arms out to the sky. "I say and do this all the time don't I?" _

"_Yeah. But it would be weird if you didn't. The first time you don't say that is when we need to find a new meeting spot where it's more likely that you can touch the stars." _

_She stopped to look at him, distraught but still smiling . Using both her hands she cuped his face. "What's up?"_

_Moving her hands away, he found a seat on the edge of the building, letting his feet dangle dangerously. "We're only sophomores in high school right?" She nods, confused. "So that means we have all the time in the world to think about all the different possibilities for our future. Right?"_

_She finds a seat next to him. "If you think about it, we have all the time in our lives to think about the future, even when it's the future we're in. But it wouldn't hurt to think about it a little sooner just so we aren't going crazy when people are actually annoying us about what we're going to do with our futures." She pursed her lips. "Does that make sense?" _

"_You always make sense T." He chuckled. "What about your future?" _

_Still unable to comprehend or read his emotions, she followed the conversation, grinning at the thought of what her envisioned-future looked like."It's kind of.. random, I guess, but I really want to be a teacher. For elementary kids or something. I know you don't normally see me interact with kids on a daily but I just love it." _

_He smiled at how assured she is. "You're right. Definitely random," he joked. "But I can see that. And I know you can do it."_

_She managed to keep a hopeful grin on her face until asking further questions. "Your parents again?" _

"_When is it not about them?" he retorted, bothered._

"_What is it about them that's stressing you out so much?" _

"_It's everything. It's like I can't even catch a fucking break with them.. breathing down my neck all the time about being some big-time doctor, lawyer, dentist, accountant or whatever," faintly at a yell. "I'm not saying it's bad. I know they just want me to succeed or whatever. And I'm not saying it's not my fault.." _

"_Why would it be your fault, B?"_

"_Because I can never stand up for myself! I can never just tell them 'no, that's not what I see in my future'. We're almost done with high school yet when I'm around them I act like a fucking five-year-old." He ran his hands over his hair._

"_Don't be so hard on yourself Mike. You just always try to be the perfect everything and I think you do one hell of a job at it," leaning her head on his shoulder. "So what do you see in your future?" _

_He hesitated when answering. Slowly, his head turns to face her. "I see.. dancing." She nodded attentively in response. "That's so stupid though. Where the hell am I going to go with dancing?" _

_"You're crazy," she shot back. "You're not only a talented dancer, but you're a great choreographer and instructor and you're just a crazy, hard-wording person altogether. Cut yourself some slack, please," she begged. _

"_And okay, I don't really know how this is going to sound to you.." he continued. "But I um.. see you in there too. Yeah." _

_Her face went blank and without even realizing it, she found her head turned in the opposite direction. Did he really just say that? She took a couple of moments to gain composure before she realized how big of a bitch she was to react the way she did. He basically just told her he wanted to spend his life with her (at least that's how she translated it) and she's reacting to him as if he just told her he was a demonic creature._

"_Wow.." she reluctantly breathed. "That's.. wow.." _

"_I mean, I know it sounds stupid but, um, I don't know.." She can tell by his frantic expression how hurt he must feel to receive such a doubtful response. She herself doesn't know why she can't say anything past a 'wow' or an 'uh'. "I mean it's not stupid, but I guess.. I don't know. I just thought that.. well, yeah." _

_A part of her is touched. Another part of her wonders how naive he could be to even consider her as a part of his future. And a whole big chuck of her feels like the cruelest person in the world to even think that. "Somehow I feel that the dancing part isn't what bothers your parents the most," she quickly changed subjects. "It's me. Isn't it?" The intentional pause answered it all. "Yeah.. I had a feeling.." _

"_But that's the one thing I don't care about," he defended. "They can control everything else but they don't have a say with who I choose to love and spend my life with." _

_Whoa, whoa, whoa. 'Love'? Nonetheless, 'Spend my life with'? But wait – love? _

_Usually, hormone-stricken couples would bust out with the 'I love you's the first month of their teenage love affair, meaningless or not. She knew they had something there. She knew she loved him, but throughout their four-month-long relationship it was never mentioned. No one's ever said it. _

_Or dared to hear it. She was fine without the 'I love you's. But the weird thing is that she actually buys every word he's saying, except it actually makes matters more bizarre. It's all just hitting her at once and all she wants is to pause time until she finds something rational to say. Anything. _

_Before she can even think of something to say, he cut in. "Wow. I think Finn's verbal-diarrhea is contagious. Did I really just say all of that right now?" Tina nodded back in utter shock. Mike heaved out a nervous sigh._

"_Don't.. D-Don't let me be that barrier that stops you. From your family, your decisions, your future.." _

_It's such a strong, decisive thing to say, but she said it with all the weakness in the world. _

_He gawked at her, disappointed. "Wait.. no. No. That's not what I -"_

"_Just promise me that. I don't want to hold that kind of burden on me. You're just so much better without me on your brain and me effecting decisions." _

"_But –"_

"_No 'buts.'" _

_So this is what seemed to scare Mike so much. Talking and pondering about this kind of future. At first she was so excited about it all, but now, it was all crashing down on her just how scary it was. _

_A long, wrenching silent grew in between the two. _

"_So how are you? Why were you up?" daring to break the tangible silence first. _

"_You." She smiled softly in hopes for things to be a little less weird. She's relieved when he smiled at her._

"_Whatever," he teasingly replied. "But if that really is the case, thanks for going through all that trouble just to hear me whine." _

"_You don't whine. And you know it's never a problem. You're always at the top of my list even at midnight." She was telling him the truth. She just didn't want to tell him that while his parents do not approve of her at all, her parents approve of him too much. It was ironic actually. _

_He contentedly leaned his head on her shoulder, fiddling with her hand. Although he seemed more at peace than before, she could tell her impromptu of a reaction to his future still bothered him. If she was him, it would bother her too. She's just as bothered by it as he is. _

_God. She hated the future._

* * *

"Shut up!" she chortled as she attempted to lift him up through the back-alley stairs. "Someone's going to hear you!" If she thought breaking into a deserted, unwatched building from the inside was hard, breaking into an occupied, guarded building was a whole different story. Though for some odd reason, they still both decided to break into the place. It was just the roof, anyway.

"I.. can't.." he struggled. "I have ten pounds of bacon and avocado in me and another five pounds of.. pie.."

She laughed, nearly breaking a sweat getting him up the stairs. "This isn't even close to fair! You're supposed to be the fit, strong one who helps _me _up, not the other way.." His body is three-fourths of the way up. "..Around!" With all her strength, she dragged him up the last flight of stairs with one, hefty jerk.

They both laid tired on the the vast roof. But when they both checked their surroundings, eventually looking up at the star-filled sky, they both forgot the struggle it took to get up there.

"I almost forgot just how pretty this place was," reaching out an arm into the sky. "I feel like I can reach the stars.."

He smirked at her simple appreciation for the view. He ended up extending his arms out in the air as well. "I know. Kind of sucks how it's a little more restricted now."

"I know. Clothing company.. how boring."

As they both laid on the gritty cement, he finally stood up, maneuvering to the ledge of the building. "Come here!"

She ran and found a seat next to him. Her eyes widened looking down, realizing just how far up she was. "How in the hell did we sit here on a daily basis and survive without falling?"

Following her frightened gaze, his eyes widened with hers. "Jesus fucking Christ – I am so with you on that."

"Then how are you hanging your feet so.. openly then?" she giggled.

"Guess I'm pretty used to it." He watched as she slowly inched next to him. "Thanks again for today. Oh, and don't worry. If you think _this _is going all out, just wait until the next time when I treat you out. I'm pulling out the big guns. McDonald's.

Finally being able to ignore the moving cars beneath her, she laughed. "I had fun," contentedly staring into the sky.

"I'm glad you decided to come back T."

"I am too."

As she savored the sparkling, bright stars, a complacent smile lingered on his face. "So, how's life?" he simply asked.

She turned his head to him curiously. "Pretty general question."

"Well, the parts of our lives that we've missed out on. We've never really gotten around to it."

She nodded in agreement. "Touche. Where to start.."

"How about from the beginning, like how life was in New York," he interrupted, interested to what she'd say.

Thinking about what a mistake that trip was, she chuckled. "It was a bad idea. A very bad one."

Mike moved his body to avert all of his attention to her. "How come?"

"It was just.. so not right for me. You'd think that being in Glee club for so long would mean that your dream would be, of course, to be a big, Broadway star and live the life in New York," she began. "But for some reason, I forgot that's not what I wanted to do. Yeah, I loved it, but it wasn't my 'calling', I guess. I wanted to be a-"

"-A teacher."

She stared at him, pleasantly shocked at his clear memory. "Yeah. A teacher. I guess I was just so sick of Lima especially at that time that New York looked like my only option. As far and as different as possible. I felt so bad for my parents though for having to pay for my theater school for something I didn't even want to do. It was so much and that was just a mistake."

"How was school there? If it's some big-time, artsy thing then it sounds pretty cool."

"It wasn't," she retorted quickly. "Not at all. Yeah, it was amazing because of all the talented people but with that comes some crazy, lunatics who would do anything to get the spotlight. I couldn't get along with anyone and it wasn't anything like Glee club. I was just not cut out for it."

His smile was at a slight frown now. "That bad, huh? I'm sorry to hear that. What happened then?"

"I dropped out." She was grinning but it was obvious how humiliated she was. "I barely lasted two years and I was about to murder everyone and their dog," eliciting a chuckle from him. "I was so alone. But then I-" She stopped mid-way, hesitant to finish her sentence.

"But then what?"

"But then.." she started reluctantly as he listened. "I'm really sorry I keep talking about myself! It's pretty self-centered of me to - "

"No. Keep talking. I want to know what happened."

Sighing, she finished her sentence. "Then Craig happened." He nodded understandingly as the mood changed in a split second. "Since I had no one to hang out with, I'd be at Starbucks all the time reading or whatever, and he said introduced himself to me. We were pretty much inseparable after that."

"What kind of guy is Craig? If you don't mind me asking." Mike was so engaged in every little word that fell from her mouth. "Anyone that takes you in and takes care of you isn't too bad on my list."

Before answering, she took a moment to think about Craig's qualities. The good ones that she'd adored in the past hadn't exactly been accentuated so much recently. All the terrible ones were just screaming, screeching in her head. "Well, he's a hard-worker. He's understanding and likes to help other people. He's also a really smart guy. Really smart." The way she was describing him almost made her sound like a sad charity case.

"Then why aren't you with him right now?"

"Well.. I mean he's great and we disagree a lot I guess but -"

"Then why _are _you with him?" twisting the question, this time with more interrogation.

It was quite a question for him to ask so directly. She wished so badly that she could answer in the same dignified matter, but unfortunately she couldn't let herself. "Because he -"

"Who are you two?"

They turned around only to see a woman wearing office attire at the entrance door of the building. She had the most puzzled expression smacked on her face (as she should).

"We, uh.." Tina looked to Mike frantically.

They were so screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the short hold up guys! **No, **I will never go on a loong hiatus like I did before, but I was extremely busy and had no time to write because I just recently moved into a new place which consumed most of my time. Luckily, here's a new chapter, and hopefully by mid-August I'll at least have another two or three chapters up depending on how inspired I am! I'm sorry if this chapter kind of drags on.. I was definitely on writer's block and all over the place but I hope you still like. :) The first part although may seem like just a filler, I'd like to think there's more behind it. Trying to keep everything I write relevant, so there won't be any "so what" parts. Thank you so much for the inspiring reviews, I can't thank you guys enough for all the support. 3 _Oh,_ and not that it's much of a difference, but I stupidly realize that it's spelled cutouts instead of cut outs LOL. Mah bad. _I do not own Glee._

* * *

**Cardboard Cutouts**, Chapter 10  
" _But just be glad that for now, the most you have to worry about is your boyfriend forgetting about your guys' study dates_."

* * *

"Are you two workers? You should know that being on the roof is prohibited. Even being here this late at night is a big no-no." The blonde, business woman's jaw slightly crooked conveying impatience but she seemed far from hysterical.

Mike glared at Tina. "Yeah, uh, we're workers," he told the aqua-eyed woman without much conviction. "Sorry, we'll never do it again. We'll be leaving now so no worries!" He ascended from his position, assisting Tina on the way up. As they tensely fast-walked to the exit, passing by the woman, she jutted her arm preventing them from making their escape.

"You two don't really work here, do you?"

"Y-Yeah, of course we do -"

"No, we don't." His worried eyes grew with even more uneasiness as he stared Tina down, who confessed so easily as though she was a five-year-old being berated for mistaking the paste as food. It was a sweet yet incredibly inconvenient quality for her to have, especially now when they could possibly be going to jail for breaking and entering private property. Very inconvenient. "But I swear to God that we didn't do anything, not like graffiti or vandalism or anything, and we just wanted to see the stars on the roof for a little bit and we are really, _really _sorry about all of this and we won't ever do it again, just please don't tell my mom!"

_'Don't tell my mom'? _If anything, that was the least of their worries. But although her rambling in his head sounded completely ridiculous, he watched as the disdainful expression on the woman's face softens with sympathy; and what also looked to be a smirk.

"You two.." she started. Her expression was indecipherable, so he held his breath. "You two are kinda cute. But I've yet to understand why breaking into the roof of a low-key clothing company is so interesting."

Mike heaved a relieved sigh as he cast a knowing look to Tina, who looked like she was on the brink of hysteria. "Thank you so much. And we really are sorry and we _really _won't do this again."

The blonde continued her cunning smirk. "How old are you two? 16? 17?"

"17," Tina replied with more certainty in her voice. He didn't know whether or not he was supposed to be flattered or offended. The last time he looked in the mirror, he swore he saw formulated wrinkles around his eyes and he intentionally grew a '5 o'clock shadow' to stray away from his boyish looks. Whatever could save them, he thought.

"I see. Well, you two don't look like you're causing _too _much trouble. And you remind me too much of cute, romantic, high school puppy-love, so I'd feel like I'd be defying the laws of gravity if I stopped you guys from coming here for what I assume are deep, long conversations about the makings of life," giggling, nearly mocking.

"Thank you so much but we better get going. Wouldn't want to get _you _in trouble or anything like that."

"Polite, too. Well alright then, you guys can exit through the building though. You might hurt yourself going down the staircases." As she headed out the door, them following, she added, "I'm Deborah by the way."

He nodded courteously. Tina, on the other hand, smiled, asking more questions as if the woman didn't have the power to change her mind and call the cops on them. "Hi Deborah. So, why are you here so late? If you're okay with me asking."

"I'm not on the job if that's what you're thinking."

They hurried their steps as Deborah sped up. "Then why?"

She chuckled with closed lips. "You want the nice, sugar-coated answer or the cold, hard truth?"

"The second one."

"I'd feel like I'm tainting your youth."

"I've heard it all. Nothing really phases me."

The blue-eyed 30-something-year-old chuckled once more, this time looking at Tina with the corner of her eye. "I just caught my boyfriend with another woman."

Although she stated that bit of information with as much indifference as the rest of their conversation, they both could tell just how hurt she must feel. Mike's had his fair-share of heartbreak (if it wasn't evident enough) but he could never in his right-mind imagine how being cheated on must feel like, or catching his loved one in the act at that.

"I'm really sorry to hear that.." her voice trailing off. "How long have you guys been together?"

"A year and a month. Actually, today was supposed to be our anniversary so I got off work early to surprise him." Tina's jaw dropped. "Apparently we both got a surprise of a lifetime, huh?"

"I'm.. so sorry."

She smiled back shyly, but sincerely. "Don't be. Things just.. happen. It's not like it was a total surprise anyway. I mean, of course just because you _know _something's going on, it doesn't mean it's not gonna hurt when you actually _see _it happening, but it is what it is. I can't say I'm not to blame though," chuckling. The two awaited further elaboration. "I'm a workaholic if it wasn't obvious enough. I'm an administrative assistant for a silly detergent company and I act as if I'm working for Obama."

"I get where you're coming from, but I don't think cheating has it's exceptions other than marriage. Marriage, I get, but you guys have been together for barely a year. He couldn't have just been a man about it and speak up?"Mike witnessed some sort of indignation grow in Tina.

"I guess you're right." She chuckled once more. The more she snickered, the more mocking it sounded to him. "Crazy. A 17-year-old knows more about relationships than me. Sorry 'bout.. telling you all that."

"No, no. Don't worry. I understand perfectly." His stare switched from one woman to another throughout their conversation, but this time his eyes locked onto Tina's face. Her voice cut right through him. It was one with compassion and complete empathy. It was probably that 'womanly connection' that women apparently have even if they don't know one another._ Like telepathy almost._

"Thanks, hun. But just be glad that for now, the most you have to worry about is your boyfriend forgetting about your guys' study dates," coaxing at Mike. "Here it is. I hope you guys have a goodnight and be safe."

Negligent of how far they've traveled, he spotted the clear doors on ground level (to his relief). "It was nice meeting you. Thanks again for, you know, not reporting us or anything," abashedly scratching his head.

"Yeah, thank you so much Deborah. I hope everything works out for you and your boyfriend."

With another appreciative smirk, she admitted, "You know, for a 17-year-old, you're pretty mature for your age."

"We should really get going! Don't want our parents to worry! 'Night!" With that, Mike gripped firmly onto Tina's arm and pulled her out of the building. It was an eminent miracle for a sympathetic person to catch them breaking into private property without much of an excuse aside from 'we like stars.' He wasn't much of a risk-taker unlike Tina, and he just as hell didn't want to push his luck.

Eventually, they hurried to her Civic sitting in complete silence, relief, shock, and what could even be distress. With genuine concern, he turned his gaze to the uneasiness etched on her face. "You okay?"

A timid grin found it's own way. "Yeah. It's just -"

Her monotonous ringtone broke the lull of the night. She checked the caller ID. Her grin cascaded. "I'm so sorry Mike. I have to take this call though."

He nodded. "Take all the time you need."

As he tried with all his will-power to zone out Tina and Craig's conversation, his doting tone and her soft whispers were difficult to neglect. Craig's voice vaguely reverberated from the speaker but he still heard him: deep, husky, fond. Though Mike had his face memorized to every strand of hair on him since he met him in New York six years ago, he was sure his appearance changed. Now he imagined him to be the business type: powder blue button-up with the black tie attire. He'd probably have a stubble that women fawn over and a head of slicked-back, brunette hair along with a Crest commercial smile. He condemned it, but he sort of resembled Sylar from Heroes. And even though Sylar was a bad guy, all the girls loved Sylar. _Loved._

"Everything's been going well actually. How's New York?"

Tina as well as Mike waited for his reply. "It's alright I guess. It's still not the same without you Tina." He watched as she simpered. Contrary to what she told him while they were on the roof, they seemed relatively content. If not, they were trying to fix their issues at the least. The stab to his insides stunned him.

"That's relieving to hear."

"So," Craig started. "How have you been keeping busy?"

She hesitated. "Wait, Craig, I'm out with an old friend right now. I'll just talk to you.. whenever, I guess. Thanks for calling though, I really appreciate it," she said cordially. With that, she closed her cell phone while he closed his eyes, trying to restrain his jumbled emotions of anger, unhappiness, apprehension, and pure envy.

"Sorry about that Mike," she sniggered. "I promised him that I'd never intentionally ignore any of his calls. Just one of those steps to work things out." He nodded. "So where are we?"

"You were about to drop me off to my car."

"Oh," she uttered, a bit stupefied.

"It's just getting late and I still have work tomorrow morning," trying to compensate for his attitude.

She nodded jutting the key into the engine, turning.

From then on, the joy ride was of restraint and silence that bounced off the cramp walls of the vehicle. At least that's what it was for Mike. He was positive Tina had no idea what was lolling around in his thwarted mind while she was on the phone with Craig, smiling and giggling as if he wasn't there. All he wanted to do was take that phone of hers and throw it out the window.

He was probably being extremely butt-hurt about the whole thing, but he couldn't help but feel a little used. It wasn't that he reserved time devoted for her so he could get something out of it, but apparently he subconsciously felt that way. What he was trying to get out of it, he knew, but also had no clue.

"We're here."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Tina, I had a lot of fun."

She smiled. "I did too. But if anyone's to give out thank yous, it should be me. Thanks so much for everything you've done, with helping me move and just making me feel at home again."

He humbly smiled back but something was holding him from smiling fully. Instead of reacting, he made his way out to the car, wavering his hand a goodbye. "Goodnight."

"Oh crap," she snapped. "I don't have my key. I think I left it in your studio. Crap, I'm so sorry Mike!"

He chuckled, nodding. "No problem. Let's go check it out."

* * *

After a mere minute of entering the building along with his studio, Tina spotted the shiny object in an instant. "Thank God."

"Wouldn't want to find yourself at my place again," he started." But of course, this time you'd be able to get up there by yourself."

She blushed frivolously. "Have I ever apologized for that terrible, _terrible_ night?"

"About a million times," he teased. "Don't worry. You were as light as a feather."

She snickered shamefully. Another dull buzz came from her cell phone. He could only silently anticipate the image of a cheesy text from none other than Craig. "Matt just texted me about another Glee reunion, picnic thing at Hover Park. It's on Saturday. This is gre-"

"Hello? Who's there?"

They turned their heads to the door, both curious as to the next person who would be catching them breaking into private property even if they were allowed to be there.

And, of course, to his best luck and suspicion, there was a petite girl, standing at about 5'1, black hair down to her hip, wearing a pair of navy blue spandex and a Victoria Secret hoodie.

"So I see you have guests."

Just great.

"Oh, hey Erin, sorry, we were just about to leave," blubbering with anxiety.

"Erin? _The _Erin?"

His luck was just rocketing high.

He witnessed Erin's expression begin with confusion until the corners of her full lips raised. Her beady eyes reached out to his, full of wonder, but mostly of delight. "I'm _the _Erin?"

"Of course you are," Tina overjoyed. "You're his girlfriend. You deserve the winning title."

Suddenly her face of blissfulness surely changed with one of pure disarray. He could only stare with worry. He swore to God he was going to tell Tina that he was just being a liar without an arguable reason. He promised he would. But in his defense, breaking it down to ex-girlfriend that he lied about having a girlfriend out of jealousy for her relationship wouldn't sound the least bit convincing, especially after hearing their rather content conversation over the phone.

"Girlfriend. Right. Yeah, I better be the only Erin in your life, Mikey!"

With more astonishment, he gawked at Erin who was seemingly playing her part of his scheme. Even more-so with the occasional, awkward pet name she'd entitled him a while back as she began to really like Mike: _Mikey. _He had to admit, it was a ridiculously corny name he'd be fine withouthaving, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I'm Tina by the way." She held out her hand warmly as Erin reluctantly accepted, looking as if she was contemplating her name. Eventually she shook it.

"Tina. Nice to meet you. How do you guys know each other?"

"We went to high school together," he chimed in, one of the first things he said since the chance encounter.

"And Glee club."

Erin nodded as if something clicked in her head. Her eyes sagged as well as her smile. Now, she just looked more disappointed than anything. "I see."

A few moments passed filled with endless silence and polite chuckles.

"Well I guess I should be going off now. I'm getting pretty tired. It was really nice meeting you Erin. We should really hang out sometime, all three of us!" Tina pepped. "Thanks again, Mike, for.. well, everything. Hold onto this one Erin. He's a keeper," winking. " 'Night you guys."

"I'll walk you to your car," he offered, already assisting her with the door. She raised her hands in refusal.

"No, no. What kind of girl would I be to take you away from your girlfriend?" She smiled when he couldn't answer. "I'm fine. Have a goodnight."

As her tiny footsteps lightened and the door swung faintly, it was just him and Erin alone. His hands dug through his jacket pockets so roughly it was about to break apart.

"Girlfriend.."

"I know, I know, I know, I'm so sorry Erin. It just slipped and it was just a bad idea and a spur of the moment thing but I swear I'll tell her the truth."

"Why'd you do it?"

He contemplated, attempting to rationalize his intentions when it was simple. "I don't really know honestly."

"Weird for me to say," sputtering. "But I could get used to that." A smile intensified her lips.

He understood the painful route she was driving. "Well uh, like I said, it all just sort of slipped but it's more complicated Erin."

She snickered bashfully. "It just "_sort of slipped"_? Usually really simple things and phrases like 'good' or 'what the hell' or 'no' slip. Haven't heard of the 'the girl I'm dating and having sex with who I give mixed signals to is my girlfriend', Mike."

"That's fair," he thought aloud. It was, to be seamlessly honest. Things like such don't slip. They indeed take partial amounts of effort to devise.

"So then.. what about it?"

"What about what?" he questioned sincerely.

"What about.. us? And that special title and everything?"

"I don't know. I guess it never really entered my mind," subtly trailing off the matter. An illogical portion of him forbid himself from telling Erin that when he let it slip, his intentions were solely focused on Tina, not her: a part that is allowing to think crude thoughts.

"That's assuring." She rolled her eyes stubbornly. "Mike, seriously, we've known each other ever since you started working here. I was one of the first friends you made here, and to be really blunt about it everyone, and I mean _every fucking person _who has worked here realizes that we're more than just co-workers or friends even if they don't know about our.. fun nights. And I don't know if you're just that guy in the movie who does the whole 'I don't want to have my heart broken by another woman so I'll just screw them instead' because we all know about _your _fun nights with Stacy, Tori, Claire and Jenny down the block!"

Mike gazed at the defeated girl who, evidently, was frustrated with their relationship or more specifically, lack of one. Her eerie glance stopped him.

He was incapable of thinking up an appropriate response unless the devil on his left shoulder bolstered deafeningly. "Well.."

"Well what?" finally her voice raised. "What could you say that would prove me wrong?"

"Well.. I guess you're right. Yeah, why not we give it a go?"

He witnessed her eyes dilate with a sense of skepticism and disbelief. "So what you're trying to say is.. is what, exactly?"

"You're right Erin. I guess that.. I don't know, I haven't really been in a relationship in a long time that I guess I was.." _Oh please God, don't smite me for talking out of my ass and kind-of sort-of somewhat using her._ "Kind of going through things without a second thought. One of them being you."

She chuckled, still in doubt of what he just told her. He swallowed hard, paranoid as she opened her mouth, words beginning to form. He hoped with all his heart she wouldn't catch on. "So this is how it's gonna start? I imagined it to be a little more romantic for some reason."

"Then we can go slow."

"Haven't we _been _going slow for the past four years?"

"Then how about we do what we usually do plus more sincere dates and the title?" he suggested, making a mark on his indecency of that night. It was official – Mike Chang was either a player or an asshole.

"That actually sounds kind of nice."

Or both.

"Look, I'm having another get-together with my friends from that Glee club Tina was talking about earlier. It's on Saturday at Hover Park," bluntly speaking, "and well, since everyone I know already knows about you besides those guys, it would be cool if you came along."

Erin grinned, seemingly touched. "Really?"

He smiled back, blatantly guilty. "Yeah."

"Yeah. Sure. That sounds doable." In return, he nodded, as she strode to him placing her warm lips on his like she's done countless times before that. "Sounds good."

"Yeah.."

He was definitely both.


End file.
